A ninja's lap?
by BLOODIsMyDRUG
Summary: Two girls from our world, Kitty and Fern, both love naruto to death. One has a particular interest in the blonde hero, and the other has a thing for silent red heads. One stormy night, they end up falling into their favourite characters laps. literally. Rated M for reasons.
1. Is This A Dream?

**Hello, so, this is currently one of my best fanfictions with multiple chapters. Recently I have been trying to improve the quality of the chapters, by improving and updating each chapter from now.**

**This, being the first chapter, has been updated as of now! I hope the improvements make it a lot better.**

**I hope you like it! Rate and Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hollywood whore, passed out on the floor, I'm sorry but the parties over!" kitty sings, dancing around her bedroom.<p>

Her shoulder length hair was light brown, almost blonde in colour. She was of average height, and was neither fat nor thin. Her hair was usually let down, and whipped across her face occasionally. It didn't have a particular style to it. Kitty was one of those girls who didn't really care about what her hair looked like. She had tied it up into a tight bun and her dark brown eyes shone even though they were very dark.

Outside of her bedroom window, it was dark and grey, something that was not abnormal in England at all. What was abnormal however, was the lightning and the dark purple tints to the flashes of lightning that had started in the early evening. Neither of the girls seemed to notice this abnormality, and were both busy having too much fun to realise the fate that beckoned them.

She was dancing around her room wearing a pair of dark pyjamas, consisting of an indigo tank top and matching shorts. She wore plain white socks on her feet. Her nails (which were her pride and joy) were painted black and all were quite long, just how she liked them.

Kitty's room matched her style, not really caring about general aspects. The walls were dark and her bed was slightly messy, plain but with lots of cushions scattered across the top.

In one corner, was a dark brown desk, and on top, stood all manner of objects. Books, pens, a laptop, and a few other bits and bobs.

On the wall were lots of arty things; a picture of herself and a dark haired girl, a couple of paintings, a few slipknot posters, and a detailed drawing of Gaara, standing with a sandy background.

A radio was playing 'Hollywood whore' by papa roach. It was blaring and kitty was dancing around in a little circle, bobbing her head along to the beat, singing along the lyrics.

"Cocaine nose, her trendy clothes, gotta send her to rehab!" she continues, a wide smile on her lips.

"She found out she's got no soul, but it really doesn't bother her!" giggles another voice from kitty's right.

Kitty turns her gleaming deep brown eyes onto her friend, who had black hair and was dark skinned, a deep rich caramel colour. Her hair was curly and she herself was skinny and just a touch shorter than kitty. And although she was thin, her body was more athletic than just 'skinny'.  
>Her exotic appearance was something that she prided herself by.<p>

She was also wearing pyjamas, a long nightshirt, and a pair of baggy pants, both of which were a light pink colour.

"Fern! I was singing that!" kitty growls, pouncing on her friend, much like a cat, and lands on top of Fern.

Kitty starts to tickle Fern, both of them giggling hysterically.

"Kitty…I…can't believe…you…listen to…this rubbish!" the other girl squeals, in-between fits of giggling.

The music continues to play in the background. Kitty continues to tickle Fern to death.

"Kitty…stop!" Fern continues her sides hurting from laughing so much.

Sighing, kitty stops and leaps off of her friend.

"it is not rubbish! Papa roach is awesome!" kitty murmurs, before joining in with the song again. She twirls and starts to head bang, her hair slowly coming undone a little from the bun.

Fern watches her friend and shakes her head. For all the years she had known kitty, she had never gotten over her craziness. A flash of lightning. It was tinted with a purple haze, and was a horrible sight. A few moments a crackle of thunder rolls through the air.

"Kitty...Why don't we do something else?"she asks, watching as said girl stops dancing again.

"What else?" she questions, her eyes once again gleaming.

Fern giggles lightly. They did the same routine every time she stayed over at kitty's house. Kitty would play music until Fern could take it no longer and then would suggest that-

"Maybe we should watch some episodes of naruto" she suggests, finishing her thoughts.

She loved watching naruto with kitty. It was one of their favourite things to do.

Kitty beams at her now, and Fern returns the joyful look.

"Of course!" kitty cries, before skipping to her side table and snatching up her laptop.

She sets it down on a pile of cushions laid out on the floor and sits in front of it. Fern joins her on the fluffy white floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

Kitty scrolls through the episodes and then picks one at random. As the introduction sequence starts, Fern looks out of the window at the sky for a moment, before turning away and yawning heavily.

"Not tired yet are you Fern?" kitty says, smirking.

"No!" Fern replies, but yet another yawn escapes her. "No…well…I feel sleepy"

Kitty giggles, before it dawns on her. She stares through the window and out at the dark black of the sky. Her eyes widen, and she feels a heavy weight upon her shoulders. It was a strange feeling and she didn't understand where it had come from. She pauses a second, before looking back at her friend with a frown on her lips.

"Hey Fern…I feel tired too…" she notes, thinking.

The girls never felt tired at this time. They always watched naruto for ages and then got tired enough to sleep. But they hadn't even finished watching the first episode they had picked yet.

"Hmm, this kinda feels like one of those fanfics!" Fern chirps. "You know the ones where two girls fall asleep or something and end up in konoha!"

"Yeah! Wouldn't that be awesome if that happened to us!" kitty adds dreamily, before giggling and flicking her hand, dismissing it. Fern sighs.

"pfft. Like that's ever gonna happen" Fern states, rolling her eyes, but still smirking.

After a couple more minutes of silently watching the episode, and after heck loads of yawning, kitty speaks up again.

"Fern, maybe we should sleep. I am seriously tired" she says, frowning deeply. She had a strange feeling that something odd was going to happen, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Ah...Fine" Fern mumbles. She crawls across the seriously fluffy carpet and snuggles into her plain white sleeping bag, half disappearing like camouflage.

Kitty closes her laptop, and being impatient (as she always was), left it on the floor and hurriedly skips onto her bed.

"Hey kitty…" fern grumbles.

"Yeah?"

"Naruto is cute for an anime character!" she states, squealing lightly.

Kitty sighs. She had no idea why her friend thought he was epic. Sure he was an awesome character, but he wasn't cute. Well, at least not to kitty.

"Fern you know I disagree" she replies.

"Yeah I know…you vision a certain silent red head, hmm!" Fern teases, her giggles muffled under her sleeping bag.

That statement earned her a cushion to the face.

"Ow!" she cries. "What was that for? You know its true!"

''…you're right I guess" kitty mutters, giving in before they had a silly argument. "Anyway, night Fern!"

"Sleep tight kit!"

* * *

><p>It was dark in kitty's head. She usually didn't have dreams, all she saw was darkness, and had the odd occasional dream out of the blue. But this was nothing like any she'd had before, and that was strange.<p>

She was peaceful and it was quiet. But something told her that this silence was bad. Something didn't seem right at all.

The next thing kitty knew, she was falling through the air, screaming and flailing her arms around.

What the hell? Since when do I dream about falling? She thinks.

Her first thought was that this was that weird falling dream people have sometimes, but wind was whipping against her face and her skin and felt as cold as ice.

Opening an eye, she saw the dark brown and green earth beneath her. And she was heading towards it. Fast.

Oh dear god help me! She cries in her head.

A loud scream comes from somewhere on her right, but kitty could do nothing but brace herself for the impact of hitting the hard earth beneath her.

She covers her face and carries on screaming.

* * *

><p>Instead of hitting something hard, she lands on something soft…and squishy.<p>

What in the name of? She mentally cries. Beside her, a thud and an 'oof' is heard.

Shaking slightly, kitty looks up…

And finds herself looking directly into the eyes of someone very familiar. Sea blue eyes…pale skin…a toned face…and bright, red hair.

Shit.

In one swift movement, kitty pushes off the red head and scoots a few centimetres away.

Oh my, Gaara? How? When? What the fuck?

"o-oh my gosh" she manages to say, still trembling from the fall.

The one and only, Gaara of the sand, was lying right in front of her. Kitty thought she was going to die…or have a fan girl attack.

wait…I just fell on him! she almost screams aloud, but keeps in her head. She wanted to scream in both horror and joy.

The red head in front of her pauses, staring at her oddly for a moment, then looks to his left. Kitty follows his look.

A few feet away from them, was a heap of tangled limbs. A mix of bright yellow hair, black hair, and very familiar orange clothing.

"Fern!" kitty cries, still shocked, watching the black haired girl moan in slight confusion.

Said girl finally starts to move, and slowly pushes her head up. Her black eyes meet kitty's for a moment…and then she spots Gaara. Her mouth practically drops open.

As if realising a sudden truth, she looks down at what she had landed on.

Kitty could only watch as the blonde haired boys appearance seeps into Ferns jumbled mind.

A long pause transpasses between the girl and the blonde boy, as their eyes meet. Black on blue.

'Oh my fucking god!' she screams and scrambles off his lap. "y-you!"

Said boy sits up, and rubs the back of his head awkwardly, with a large toothy grin.

Fern slowly crawls backwards on her hands and knees, still staring at the boy, who had whisker marks on his chubby looking cheeks and could only be one person; Naruto. She squeaks as her back touches a tree behind her, her black orbs wide.

Trembling, she forces herself to look at kitty. Her mind was blank, and she didn't think she could move anymore.

Kitty just shrugs and jumps up, still wobbly from the shock of falling, but otherwise fine. She then looks from naruto to Gaara and back again. Gaara, still lying awkwardly on the floor, still looks utterly shocked, a slight pink forming across his cheek bones. He then stares at kitty. She notices it. And she didn't like the fact he was gawping at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she questions.

No reply.

By now, naruto had gotten up also, and was dusting himself off.

"Who the hell are you two?" he asks, confusedly looking from one girl to the other.

"Well...We…I" kitty starts, unable to think of anything. She decides to start slowly.

"I'm kitty. And that's Fern over there". She says this while pointing at Fern, who had her head on her knees.

Naruto stares down at the trembling girl on the forest floor. He raises an eyebrow at her, and turns his head to the side.

"Don't worry about her, I think she's just shocked" kitty explains, patting dirt off her arse.

When she turns back to look at them again, she notes that Gaara is still staring at her.

She looks down at herself in confusion, and as if on cue, squeaks and coves herself up. Shooting a look at Fern, who was also wearing her pyjamas, she mentally curses herself for wearing her short pyjamas and not her long ones.

"Gaara, are you alright?" Naruto asks, cocking an eyebrow up at him.

Gaara nods, still not taking his perfectly sea blue eyes from kitty. Kitty blushes and feeling slightly self conscious, holds her hand out to him. He stares at it for a moment before taking it in his, she helps him to his feet and he dusts himself off.

Ferns mind was still frozen and she hadn't moved since curling into an odd ball shape against the tree.

"I'm naruto. And this is Gaara" Naruto explains, as if he didn't care that the two girls had just fallen out of the sky. Well, kitty presumed that's how Naruto just was.

"Listen, I am so sorry-" kitty begins, but stops when naruto hugs her tightly.

"It's fine" he states, a massive grin splayed across his lips. "I mean, it's not everyday that two girls land on you in the middle of the forest!"

Kitty feels herself turn a million shades of red, and pushes a strand of hair from her face.

Fern lifts her head up at his words, and uses the tree as support to get up and stand on her very wobbly legs.

"This cannot be happening. How did we get her? Is this a dream?" she begins, but kitty rugby tackles her to the ground before she could get any more hysterical with questions.

"The old Fern is back! Yay!" the brown haired girl coos, jumping up and doing a happy dance, seemingly unaware that the two shinobi behind her were staring wide eyed at her.

Fern sighs. That was very much like kitty to ignore all the bad things and dance all the problems away.

The black haired girls mind had only just started working again, and was already filled with so many questions…

Was this some sort of dream?

It couldn't be. She had sore bruises from falling on top of naruto, and it felt painful and real when kitty tackled her…so what is this? She thinks to herself.

Fern frowns, her brow furrowing in concentration. There was only one explanation…the only one that made sense.

They had both been sucked into the naruto world…and for how long, she simply did not know. Okay, so maybe that didn't make sense, but it was the only thing that came to mind.

She stands up once again.

For a few long, very awkward moments, the four strangers just stare at each other. Naruto breaks the silence first.

"So…what now? I mean, obviously you're not from konoha-" he begins.

"You could take us to the hokage. Then we could explain our situation and find out what the best option would be?" Ferns states, her eyes determined.

Gaara nods in agreement. "Yes, I think that is the best option we have, naruto. And to make the situation better on ourselves, we could always take them back to konoha as hostages…" he mentions, a deep sadistic smile on his usually straight face.

There is yet another awkward silence before kitty starts to giggle hysterically. Fern knew kitty laughed like that when she was nervous.

"Go ahead…try…it isn't…gonna…happen!" she manages to get out between giggles.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at kitty and Fern tries to death glare her into silence, which only makes kitty laugh harder, tears streaming down her face. She was practically keeling over.

"Oh I shall" comes Gaara's intimidating deep (and to Kitty, sexy) voice.

Kitty squeals as she is suddenly lifted, her laughter all gone. She looks down to see herself captured by Gaara's sand.

"Fuck" she states.

The sand curls around her waist and holds her about a foot above the ground.

She looks back at Gaara to have him catch her eyes and he was smirking at her.

"What was that about not being taken hostage?" he asks, grinning up at her, his sea blue eyes sparkling. Kitty couldn't help but smile back, which in turn, made his sand tighten around her waist.

"Damn you…" she murmurs, hitting the sand lightly with her fist.

Naruto watches his red headed friend with a happy smile. Gaara sure had changed a lot since the akatsuki attempted to take his jinjuriki away from him. He was so much happier. And clearly, he was enjoying toying with this unknown girl.

And Naruto Uzumaki was no spoil sport when it came to fun. So deciding to have fun as well, he joins in, and picks Fern up by her waist and throws her dainty form over his shoulder. To his joy, she squeals in surprise and tries to kick him in the chest and pound his back at the same time. Her actions do nothing however, and naruto chuckles.

She stops when she hears it. God he has an awesome laugh… she thinks to herself, before deciding to smack him again. It doesn't work.

"Let's go to see the hokage then shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter One<strong>


	2. Four Hours And The Hokage's Tower

Sorry this chapter is a little short...I'll do my best to eventually sort that out. In the mean time;

Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>"Put. Me. Down. Now!" Fern cries, pathetically smacking Naruto's back with her fists.<p>

Kitty sighs at her friend and rolls her deep brown eyes at her melodramatic display. Usually Kitty was the drama queen, but at the moment she was too overwhelmed to be her usual self (ish).

They had been walking for what, like three hours? And she was STILL complaining?

How did I become this girl's friend? She thinks to herself.

Kitty had stopped trying to escape an hour after they had been taken 'hostage'. She was now lying (quite comfortably) on top of Gaara's sand. He had let her go after they had come to the agreement that she wouldn't try anything if he didn't. The red heads sand was sort of soft if she thought about it, and she wasn't exactly uncomfortable either. In fact, she was becoming drowsy.

But Fern on the other hand, had been thrown over Naruto's shoulder, and had been in the same position the whole time; with his hard and sharp shoulder poking into her stomach and abdomen.

"Naruto…It hurts…can you at least change the way you're carrying me?" She moans, pleading him with her dark eyes.

The blonde shinobi catches her look and decides to heed her words, more because she had given him an awful headache than because she was pouting at him. Being naruto, he was going to do things HIS way. Flipping her forwards, he manages to scoop her thin frame up in his tanned arms and carry her bridal style. His already wide smirk, (if it could be possible) widens even more so, when he hears a low growl comes from the girl in his arms.

Sea green eyes watch the exchange with a masked expression. These two girls made him very curious indeed. It bugged him to no end that he had no idea where they were from, or even who they were. His brow furrows in concentration.

It was very odd. How could they just suddenly fall from the sky and land on top of naruto and himself? It all made no sense to the sand shinobi.

I suppose they must have had a reason to be in the forest…much like I had reason to He mutters inside his head.

Yes, he guessed that must be right. He had been on his way to konoha, and naruto had been applied as his body guard (not that he needed one). And then all of a sudden, those girls fall on them...

His green eyes look up casually at the lighter haired girl. An eyebrow on his perfectly formed face rises. Kitty was on her stomach, lying on his sand cloud, as if it were the most comfortable and normal thing to be doing.

This shocked Gaara, as everyone seemed to fear his sand…and even more so, the gourd on his back. But this unknown girl was seemingly falling asleep, relaxed and composed atop his soft sand.

Kitty suddenly looks down, and catches him looking at her. Well he was more staring at her really, but Gaara was oblivious to this. He quickly looks away, and finds himself feeling a little hot in the face.

The red head wanted to growl in frustration. He could not figure it out. There was something…as soon as she had landed on him earlier…it was as if she recognised him from somewhere…and now, when she had looked at him, it was in her eyes; like he was familiar to her in some way.

Shaking all unnecessary thought from his head, he continues to walk on, fully aware that kitty was now the one staring.

Fern growls once more, audible even to kitty, who was perched slightly higher than the others. Fern was pouting deeply, and was also trying desperately to hold back a fangirl squeal.

She was in naruto uzumaki's arms.

What more could she want? It was so real…she was still very baffled and confused.

Ah well…at least I have kitty She thinks.

"Hey girls, we're almost at the village" Naruto informs them.

This news perks kitty up, and she gets up from her original position and sits cross legged. Gaara gives her a quick sharp look. He could feel her every movement through the sand and had just begun to get used to the feeling of her chest bobbing up and down as she breathed slowly. He found he rather enjoyed the sensation.

Fern nods her head in silent happiness at Naruto's words, not trusting herself to open her mouth. She could see the gates of konoha in the distance, a very beautiful and refreshing sight when all she had seen for the last four hours had been trees, an orange arse (she didn't mind about this one as much), and brown dusty forest floor.

"Oh wow…" Kitty mumbles, as Gaara shifts his sand onto the ground, letting her go completely. It was pretty epic, standing in front of konoha's gates. For real.

Fern notes that her friend looked rather elegant as she steps off the sandy platform.

Usually this was not the case, and kitty was notorious for being clumsy and getting unknown bruises, that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Naruto plonks Fern down with a light thud, and she is drawn out of her thoughts, trying to regain her balance after such a long journey practically hanging upside down.

She shoots the blonde leaf ninja a death glare and he just rubs the back of his blonde head like always, a cheeky (and yet adorable) grin plastered on his face.

It was something about the way naruto was always so cheery and upbeat that made fern immediately find him charming. She loved watching him in the episodes, and adored his fun loving side.

And the reality was, she and kitty were stuck with him and Gaara in naruto, possibly for REAL, and she loved every part of it…minus the 'hostage/kidnap' thing.

Dusting herself off (for the second time that day), she turns her head to look at konoha's large metallic gates.

Naruto passes her and heads right up to it, as if it were nothing new. Well to him it wasn't, but to Fern and kitty, it was well…it was just plain awesome.

The blonde boy knocks on the door hard, and a small hatch opens a few moments later, only a masked face could be seen.

Naruto mumbles something to the anbu, and the gate is opened, revealing the bustling and busy streets behind it.

Fern and kitty both walk past the gates, arms looped together and gazes of both pure joy and wonderment. Naruto walks ahead of them slightly, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Gaara was walking behind them, his sand creating a small circle around the four of them. The sand was floating freely, but was still on the defensive, just in case.

The blonde haired boy gives them all a widened grin, before picking up his pace and taking a shorter route to the hokage's tower.

Kitty had no idea what they were going to say to the hokage…or even if she would see them, let alone talk with them.

Now she was nervous, and she noticed that Fern was nibbling her lip; a dead giveaway that she was nervous. She was slightly glad it was not her alone now, and that she had her good friend with her.

-:D-

The hokage tower was just as big as it was represented in the anime. It towered over konoha like a mountain or like a lighthouse on the coast of the sea.

Taking very careful and light steps, they all pilled up the stairs, going much slower now. Naruto smoothed at the sides of his hair with one of his hands and kitty could feel Gaara's breathing quicken.

Obviously the two girls were not the only ones who were nervous.

They headed inside, away from the bright yellow tinted light of outside, and into the cool darkness of the tower.

By the time they had finally made it to the last floor, at the very top of the tower, Fern couldn't even breathe. For a skinny person I am sure out of shape she thinks to herself. I gotta work out more...

Kitty on the other hand was not panting or sweating. She was used to walking up a lot of steps. She was however annoyed that it had taken them so long to reach the top floor.

Naruto and Gaara were giving the two girls looks of a mix of confusion and humour.

They weren't used to people being different Fern supposed.

Shizune was waiting just before the main door; the one that lead directly into the hokage's office.

Her black orbs widen when she catches sight of kitty and Fern, raising a quizzical eyebrow at Naruto.

He smiles sheepishly and motions for her to come closer. They then have a short discussion in hushed whispers and shizune steps back, her heels making a few clicking noises as she steps back. She nods, her sleek dark hair sweeping in front of her eyes for a moment.

"I'll be back" she says simply, before knocking on the heavy wooden door and entering. The door closes with a sharp 'click' behind her.

Fern abscent-mindedly tries to distract herself, noting that shizune wasn't with tonton, the little oinky pig thingy, like she always seemed to be in the Anime.

Kitty, being absolutely nosey, wanted to know what was going on in the room, and so takes a step forward. But naruto and Gaara both give her a look that stops her mid stride.

Breaking the awkward silence, the door once again opens and shizune slips out.

She has a slight smile on her lips and she beckons them to come over. They oblige.

Fern steps up tentatively. She sends a trembling look towards kitty, who returns the look with a nervous smile.

"She's ready to see you now" shizune states, motioning for the four of them to enter the hokage's office.

Taking one last deep breath, naruto pushes the large door open. Kitty and Fern brace themselves for their impending doom.

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Two<strong>


	3. Blending in

**A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>"So where did you two come from?" Lady Tsunade asks. Her brown eyes were wide and she was staring at the two girls as if they were aliens from outer space. Her blonde hair was swishing from side to side as she spoke. And slowly, she gets up from her desk, and takes a few purposeful steps around.<p>

Truth to say, both girls were trembling in utter terror and fear.

It had only been a few minutes since Kitty and Fern had stepped inside the Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade had ordered a grumbling Naruto, and Silent Gaara, out of the room, in order to talk to the girls without interruption.

However, it didn't take a ninja to notice that they were right outside the door, listening to the intense (and frightening) conversation taking place inside.

"You wouldn't believe us even if we did tell you the truth" Fern explains, shaking her head. Even though her words were confident and convicted, her hands were trembling and her eyes wide as they looked at Tsunade.

Said woman raises a perfect blonde eyebrow at them. "Try me" she dares them, with an air of authority. Her eyes narrow and she gives them a death glare that sends kitty shaking in her…socks.

"Let's cut to the chase then shall we?" Tsunade states, giving both girls a hard stare, after a moment of silence.

"Are you spies?"

"No!" Fern replies instantly. "We aren't spies at all!"

Tsunade seems to be getting a little agitated. She didn't seem to trust them at all, (well who would?). Two girls. In pyjama's. Landing on top of two guys they'd never met. In the middle of the forest.

"Then who are you?! I demand to know right now otherwise I will have no choice but to detain you in the cells!" She growls, her stare still hard and superior.

Kitty, being the drama queen she rightfully is, cowers away from Tsunade, who had advanced upon them with her scary look of doom.

"We cant have them listening in can we" The older blonde woman states.

Tsunade looks pointedly at the door behind the girls, and creates a quick seal to silence the room from outside ears. "Let us continue" She mutters, before looking once more at the 'hostages' with her hardened gaze.

The girl takes a very long (and extremely deep) breath, and opens her mouth to speak. Fern begins shaking her head at her friend and tries giving her a death glare. Kitty decides that Tsunade's death glare was far worse than Ferns, and also the many painful (and possibly fatal) things she could do sinks into Kitty's mind.

"we're not from around here clearly, we were in a different, or what we think was a different world cause we've never been here before, and so we were both asleep, and some really scary storm was going on outside and then when I woke up we were both falling through the air and we landed ontop of Naruto and Gaara and we didn't mean to and we're sorry so PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" kitty practically cries the last part, before collapsing in one of the nearest arm chairs and breathing deeply to catch her breath.

Fern face palms, and looks at Tsunade. "we don't know how or why we're here".

Tsunade looked frozen. She was staring from Fern to Kitty (who looked like she might pass out), and her eyebrows were furrowed as if she was deciding something. Our deaths most probably. Fern thinks.

Horrible images of Tsunade murdering her starts to fill Kitty's head, and she squeaks in horror. She timidly looks up at Tsunade, only for her cheeks to turn a slight pink.

The older woman was staring at them, and she claps her hands together once, before coming before them with an odd smile on her face. Fern couldn't decide if this was scarier than before. She came to the conclusion that a HAPPY Tsunade was just as terrifying as an angry one.

"I had heard stories and rumours of people from other worlds coming to ours…" She speaks softly, her eyes still a little hardened. "But I never believed them to be true...Although I still do not trust you, you haven't done anything against the law, as far as I am aware you are registered in no bingo books, so it would be wrong of me to detain you"

She then proceeds to evaluate each girls physique in turn, and she also pats Kitty's shoulder, who was staring at the Hokage with her mouth hanging open, at a complete loss for words.

Tsunade had now moved on, and was making plans for the girls already, as well as clearing a space on her desk.

"I've heard of this phenomena before, but we need to research and evaluate this; it could be useful for konoha if we did..." She seems to speak only to herself. "We cannot possibly let you go either, as it could be a liability to other villages..."

"Hmmm. You can stay in my spare house. It was going to be renovated, but that can wait" She explains, and then she looks at Fern, then at Kitty. Her eyes widen a smidgen. "But first, you really should change…" she murmurs, gesturing her hands to their current attire. Pj's.

Fern rolls her eyes, and Kitty blushes.

"There's nothing we can do about your…urhm…clothes whilst in my office" Tsunade mentions. "Follow me"

And with that statement, the Hokage pushes the door open.

SMACK!

"OW!" Cries naruto, who is lain on the floor on the other side of the door. He was clutching his nose with one hand.

Tsunade ignores the blonde boy, and simply steps over him. As the girls follow suit, Fern looks down at poor Naruto, and flicks him in the nose, making him yelp in pain and try to swat her away with his other free hand.

"That should teach you not to eavesdrop" She mutters, before chasing after Kitty and Tsunade.

Gaara and Naruto remain there for a moment in utter silence. Gaara then starts to chuckle before turning his back on Naruto (Who was cursing and still clutching his red nose), and heading after the others.

Still in pain, the young blonde haired boy follows suit, muttering things along the lines of "violent women" and "such pains in the arse".

* * *

><p>They managed to make it down the stairs of the hokage's tower. Surprisingly it was much easier on the way down than it was on the way up.<p>

Kitty and Fern had looped arms and were trailing after Lady Tsunade, who looked as though she had just made the discovery of a century…or was just constipated…

Either way, she was walking with immense speed and the two earth girls were finding it hard to keep up. Naruto and Gaara, had inevitably followed, Naruto still holding his beloved nose, and were walking next to the girls in an awkward silence.

"Since you are in konoha, you need to…blend in…" the hokage announces, looking at the girls pj's sceptically.

This is the moment that Kitty decides to let go of Fern, and trip over thin air. However before she can hit the ground with a loud thud (Much like Fern had expected), pale arms had caught her, and were now setting her upright.

Kitty blushes a million shades of pink and red, earning a coy smile from Gaara.

Fern rolls her eyes, and grabs hold of kitty's arm, dragging her after Tsunade, much to Kitty's disappointment.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Naruto and Gaara were sitting in a shop, looking bored and slightly annoyed. They could have left when they wanted, but had been dragged into this by lady Tsunade, who at the current moment was making the girls try on different outfits, as she put it, to 'blend in'. She was very entertained by the girls, almost as if they were her own dolls.<p>

Yawning, Naruto sighs and waits (once again) for both Kitty and Fern to appear from inside the changing rooms.

What had he done to deserve this? Had he been a mass murderer in his past life and kami was punishing him by forcing him to wait in a girly shop for half of his life?

The nightmare for the two shinobi boys had started the moment they had entered the shop…

-FLASH BACK-

"Lady Tsunade!" An attendant calls, smiling so brightly, that Naruto thought he'd be blinded by the white of her teeth. "Welcome back!"

Lady Tsunade returns the smile of the short plump woman, who seemed to be in her early thirties, and embraces said woman in a one armed hug.

"Long time no see yuhki"The hokage announces. "Im going to need your assistance…"

That was when Tsunade and the plump woman started talking in hushed whispers. Kitty and Fern had stood there, both sticking out like sore thumbs with their unusual pj attire. Kitty was blushing, the pink flushed across the apples of her cheeks. Gaara thought that this was amusing, and he relished the fact that her blush deepened when Kitty had caught him looking at her.

Fern on the other hand was having a mental breakdown. She was not your average girl, and hated anything to do with the stereotypes of a girl.

Both girls were like this, but Kitty was still 'girly' in the sense that she blushed and giggled a whole lot. Fern was tough, and smart, and above all, she was not a conventional girl.

She had her teeth gritted, and was glaring at a spot somewhere on the floor. She daren't try to listen to what Tsunade and the woman was on about. She didn't want to know what evilness they were planning for her and her best friend.

A moment later, the two older women turn back to the group, and Tsunade regards the boys (who were both slumped on the sofa in the waiting area).

"you two wait here" she mutters, giving them a stern look that said "do anything stupid and I will hurt you". "I haven't finished with your shinobi services just yet"

And with that, she turns with a smile to the two girls. Fern shudders.

"lets get started shall we?"

-END FLASHBACK-

After all of that, Tsunade had made Naruto and Gaara sit and wait while the girls tried on fuck loads of outfits. Each time, they were made to come out and 'model' for Tsunade and the other random women in the shop. All because they looked a bit weird in their other clothes...

Gaara doubted that they had it any better than they did. He even pitied them. Almost.

Everything seemed fine. That was, until one of the assistants tried to touch Kitty's hair.

He was kicked through the door of the changing rooms, and landed with a thud at Tsunade's feet.

Pause.

Tsunade smirks a little haughtily at his crumpled form, before he gets up. She doesn't help him.

"NEVER, EVER, EVER, TOUCH MY HAIR" Kitty is heard shouting from the other side of the wall.

"A girl after my own heart" Tsunade sighs, looking at the wall where Kitty's voice had come from. She seemed to be warming up to the girls, although there was a hint of edginess to her movements, Gaara noticed.

She was the hokage after all, and had the best interests for the village, but, alas, it also seemed as if she was highly enjoying this, somewhere...deep, very deep down.

* * *

><p>After all of that, the two girls had finally found some clothes to purchase.<p>

Kitty walked out of the shop wearing a plain netted tank top, with a chest bind over the top, which was blood red in colour. She wore a short skirt that went to just before her mid-thigh. She wore a longer pair of ninja leggings that clung to her slender form. She wore some black boots, which went to just below her knee.

Fern appears behind Kitty, wearing dark, tight fitting shorts, a short top that revealed her stomach, and she wore a pair of light pink shinobi sandals. She wasn't frowning or glaring anymore. And instead had a slight smirk on her lips. This smirk increases in size when she spots the boys looking.

They also had dark cloaks, to wear whilst out in the more populated areas of konoha; strange new 'shinobi' wasn't a daily occurrence, that's for sure.

"Now that is all sorted" Tsunade speaks softly from behind them (can Tsunade even talk softly?) "I cannot escort you to my second home, since I have Hokage duties to fulfil" (Sake more likely).

There is a pause, in which Kitty looks at Fern, and Fern looks back at Kitty. Naruto quirks an eyebrow at the Hokage, and Gaara just stands there with his arms folded.

"I would like for you both to be trained and tested in the arts of the ninja, purely so you can be further evaluated and blend in more" she explains, taking a few quick glances between the girls and the boys. "And also for you to be shown around the village"

Gaara was now interested, his eyes intent on Tsunade to continue.

"We would love to!" Kitty cries.

Tsunade smiles before turning away. Fern looks at Kitty. It was an I'm-going-to-kill-you look. Kitty squeaks and hides behind Naruto for help. (Fern would never harm the 'adorable' face of Naruto..).

Before Fern could kill Kitty for her outburst, Tsunade turns back one last time. She smirks (evilly I might add) at Gaara and Naruto.

"And seeing as you two have stuck around for so long, I hereby give you too those tasks. Show them the village and test them. Report to me about their talents later. For now, keep them alive."

Gaara stares. Naruto stares. A whimper is heard (from which boy this came from is unclear).

"Make sure they are safely in my second home. If they get hurt in any way, I will drop kick you both all the way to suna".

With that final farewell, Tsunade leaves the four standing awe struck in the street.

"So…where do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter three<strong>


	4. Poor Fern And Hinata!

**A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

"Why?"

"I'm not endangering my life yet!"

"But-"

"NO!"

A deep sigh resonated from Fern's mouth. Even Gaara knew that it was useless to argue with Kitty, and he hadn't even known her for longer than a day. Naruto however thought that his 'charm' might work in persuading her. This was most definitely not the case. Kitty was stubborn. This Fern knew from the second she had met Kitty, back when they were in Primary School.

Even now, many years later, Kitty was still stubborn.

"I refuse to be tested only after one day of being in konoha!"

"It's not like we'll hurt you!"

"Yeah right!"

After Tsunade had left the four of them, the group had awkwardly. Much to kitty's horror, (she detested awkwardness like the plague) decided that it would be best to vote on their next course of action.

Naruto, being his extremely annoying (and cute) self, had insisted that they heed the all-powerful hokage's advice, and the shinobi boys would 'test' the girls.

This was when things had started to go downhill.

Well, Fern could see what Kitty meant. They should in all seriousness, be absolutely terrified of the idea of the tests.

Why?

Well, Gaara and Naruto were two very strong ninja, and Kitty and Fern were…well they weren't what you'd call 'strong'.

Sure Fern was quite decent at throwing a few punches, but she doubted that she'd be able to land any on either of the two.

And if it wasn't already terribly obvious, Kitty wasn't and isn't very gifted in the balance department. She often found herself tripping, falling, bruising and injuring herself at least once a day. It wasn't natural.

So them being 'tested' was sure to be a very painful and unpleasant experience.

Kitty being Kitty, had decided that today was not the day she wanted to spend getting murdered by two shinobi from the mythical world of Naruto, one of which was…gorgeous.

Even though she was having an increasingly heated argument with Naruto, Kitty found time to blush at her thoughts.

So now, Fern had to endure Naruto and Kitty arguing in the middle of Konoha's streets, much to her utter embarrassment.

The silent red head (Gaara of course), was stood by her side, watching the very loud and obnoxious exchange before him, his sea foam eyes watching with observing eyes. Seemingly, somehow, this was amusing to him. He was watching Kitty as though it this situation was the funniest thing he'd ever witnessed. Maybe it was…

But what was shocking, the fact that a smile was threatening to form on his lips.

But enough of this, utterly shocking revelation…and back to the two childish bickering teenagers in front of herself and Gaara.

Again, Fern sigh heavily.

Gaara looks at her for a second, his eyes darting back to the scene infront of them.

"Should we be doing something about that?" he asks.

She nods. "yup"

And so the two had inturupted the argument, which had Kitty slightly red in the face.

After a moment, Naruto looks about their little group with wide blue eyes.

"so what are we going to do then?"

Silence reined over them, then, and Fern wanted to face palm.

"H-hello, N…naruto-k,kun…" calls an almost silent, very memorable voice.

Their heads whip around in a blur or red, blonde, black and brown. Hinata Hyuuga was standing in behind them, her pale, almost clear eyes lingering on the two new girls, before sheepishly looking away. It looked like she thought the ground was very interesting at that particular moment.

"G-good, aftern-noon Gaara-s,sama" She continues, the light blush that swept over her cheeks (that had appeared the moment she had spoken to naruto) deepened some more, and she timidly looked up to the girls once again.

Kitty smiled warmly at her, and Fern just stared, she didn't think she'd ever been so awe struck, EVER.

The Hyuuga's hair hung down just slightly passed her shoulders and this told Fern that the girls had ended up arriving in the Naruto world somewhere in shippuden. That was news.

Good news or bad news, she didn't know, but she felt a little better with more information.

With that in mind, Fern's head started throwing thoughts about in her head. But unfortunately, she didn't have time to dwell on them.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto cries happily, and he bounds over to said girl, and envelops her in a big bear hug. Fern bit back the feeling of jealousy in her stomach, and instead tried smiling at the girl (by this point Hinata looked like she was going to suffocate from Naruto's hug…or faint, again due to Naruto's hug).

The hyuuga then proceeded to do exactly that; faint.

She slumped onto the floor with a soft thud, Naruto looking rather worried.

"Hinata?" he calls, leaning down to her level. "are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Fern smacks her forehead with her hand, before moving over to Naruto and pushing him away from Hinata's limp body.

How many times had she seen Hinata faint in the anime? That's right. Frigging lots.

Cocking her head to the side for a moment, Fern prods Hinata's side, and the Hyuuga mumbles before sitting up and blushing a million shades of red.

Under her breath, Fern grumbles "I wish you wouldn't do that all the time…"

It didn't seem that anyone had heard her, until she had stood up, and turned back to Kitty and Gaara. The red headed boy was staring at her incredulously. And she knew that questions would be flung at her and Kitty later on.

Gaara was smart enough to figure out that something else was going on, and Fern wasn't stupid. He would find time to pester her and Kitty about where they had come from. She could see the curioustiy in his eyes as he watched them.

Fern shrugs. If she were in Gaara's shoes, she would feel exactly the same. Curious.

"w-who, are y…your friends,n,naruto-kun?" Hinata asks, as Naruto helps her up.

Naruto spares a glance towards the two girls, before looking back to Hinata. Kitty prayed that he wouldn't be stupid and tell her everything. To her surprise he answered quite intelligently.

"They're new to Konoha Hinata, and they're staying at Granny Tsunade's for a while"

This had given Fern an idea.

Appraising Hinata with her gaze, Fern voices her plan to the others.

"I guess I know what we'll be doing for the rest of the day then"

"whats that?" Naruto chirps, looking confusedly at Fern.

"Like Tsunade said" Gaara chimes in, in his usual stoic voice. "we also, as part of our duty, must show the girls around Konoha"

"and that also means introducing us to everyone" Fern finishes.

Narutos smirk once again widens, his perfect white teeth showing in beautiful rows.

"YEAH!" He cries, grabbing hold of Fern's arm "let's go find sakura-chan first!"

With that statement said, he begins to tug on Fern, somewhat dragging her behind him.

"Naruto…can't run…like you?" she gasps.

"oh…I forgot" he replies sheepishly, letting go of her.

"yeah, figures"

* * *

><p>So that is how, for the second time that day (was it even in the same day?, Fern couldn't be sure but it didn't matter really) Kitty and Fern found themselves being carried (undignified) by two shinobi.<p>

This time, Gaara had preferred to carry Kitty in his arms. Fern thought that it was hilarious, until her giggles were also brought to an end when Naruto had picked her up and drew her into his arms, her face inches from his chest.

She wondered how it felt. Was it hard? Or soft?

Such thoughts were somehow new to her, and she found herself blushing brightly at her thoughts.

God there must have been something wrong with her.

All indecent thoughts aside…She found herself comfortable in the blonde's arms.

Hinata had decided to go and find her team mates, in an attempt (possibly) to be helpful for Naruto. Either that or she just didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the new girls again. Neither Kitty or Fern could be sure.

"where are we heading?" Fern asks, looking up at Naruto, as he ran.

"The Hospital" he replies, shrugging. "Sakura works there a lot nowadays"

At his words, Fern had paled.

Naruto had looked down at her when she had not replied. His blue eyes took on a look of worry.

"are you okay Fern?" he asks.

This causes Kitty to look over, as well as the beloved Gaara, whom both were looking at said girl closely.

"i…" but no other words left her lips. She blushes and hides her face. This action was something that only Kitty would do. How strange.

"Fern's not a big fan of Hospitals" Kitty explains, watching her friend with comfort. "not one of her most favourite of places to hang out"

Gaara nods in agreement, he could see what Kitty meant. Hospitals were not the best of places to meet new people.

Fern had stayed silent, only making a sort of whimpering noise when Naruto had shifted her weight in his hands.

"Don't worry, we won't go in" Naruto assures her, with a big wide smile. "I'll get sakura and bring her to you guys"

Fern smiles. His smile instantly made her feel a tone better. Maybe it was because she had always enjoyed watching him smile in the anime, as it meant that he was happy.

If it was even possible, his smile was better face to face, his eyes crinkling when he was very happy.

Perhaps they might have more fun than Fern had first thought.

She looks over at Kitty, who gives her a bright smile. It was like they were having a silent conversation between themselves. Kitty wanted Fern to not question things so seriously. They were in the NARUTO world for mansons sake, and they should savour each and every moment.

Now that she thought about it, Fern knew it'd be a waste to even consider passing up all this fun.

And if it meant going to the hospital, she wouldn't mind. As long as she didn't have to go wasn't going to pass up getting one of her dreams. Not ever.

And that was when it started to rain.

* * *

><p>Before that moment, when the clouds broke and the heavy fat droplets of water had started to fall from the heavens, the sky had looked pretty clear. There were no clouds to be seen in the sky, and if Fern where to dare say it, she had thought that the weather had been quite pleasant.<p>

She hadn't noticed the clouds in the sky. It hadn't crossed her mind at all that it might rain. But it was. And there was no apparent sign for it.

That slightly confused Fern.

But right now, her only concern was that it was raining. Heavily.

And the four of them were caught up in it.

Her hair was already soaked and her clothes starting to get drenched. Fern hated the rain.

Kitty on the other hand was giggling in Gaara's arms, and Gaara himself looked rather amused, although he wasn't smiling.

"we have to get going faster or we'll get soaked!" Naruto states, quite a sensible statement coming from him.

But it was already too late; Fern looks up at him to see his hair plastering against his neck, and the rain water streaming from the heavens like a steady waterfall.

The rain drops were massive, and would have hurt if it weren't for the softness that the liquid that was thudding against their bare skin and clothes.

Fern huffs, and crosses her arms stubbornly as she sits in Naruto's arms.

She guessed that they would have to go INSIDE the hospital now…If she didn't want to get soaked to the bone.

Fern didn't like the rain. And this rain seemed the worst; it splattered on his skin and clothes, drenching them instantly. When she tried to open her mouth to reply to Naruto, the droplets fell into her mouth, almost choking her.

Gosh, she really did hate it when nature decided to defy her of her wishes.

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Four<strong>


	5. Fern's Fear

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Five<strong>

* * *

><p>Kitty had always loved the rain. Yes it was contradicting with her name. People had always told her that. Cats don't like water. But, really kitty had always loved the feeling of the rain as it fell, splattering onto her skin. It felt nice and soothing.<p>

In England, the rain drops were thin and light, creating an odd mist in the air. It was so divine…Kitty had always wondered what the rain meant. For her it felt as though the rain depicted her emotions. When she was sad, it would rain heavily. If she was happy, it was a light mist rain, which washed over your face and made you calm. She liked English rain.

Kitty decided on their first day in Konoha. She loved the rain there so much more.

Why?

Well when the heavens had opened on their way to the hospital, and the rain started to pour down over the town, it felt like a fresh spring waterfall.

The drops were clear and delicate as they rushed down upon her face and neck, drenching her clothes and skin. But what's more, she was pressed against Gaara's firm chest whilst he was running next to the very much energetic Naruto.

When the rain had started, the red head had looked up, and Kitty thought he could be compared to a Greek god. His eyes were dark from the light, his toned arms flexing as he carried her bridal style (something she found was quite comfortable really) and his beautiful face getting wet from the rain.

She couldn't help but smile. And that's when she blushed like mad; he had looked down at her as she smiled. In her sudden embarrassment, she hides her blushing face by covering it with her hand and hiding her face in his shirt.

Gaara found that he liked it when she was shy around him.

The rain became heavier, and Kitty looked up again, she giggles, and she could have sworn Gaara's grip on her tightened. But she doubted it.

Next to her, Fern was having a less than a good time. She was pouting heavily, and her arms were crossed over her torso, as if she was trying to protect herself from the rain. Kitty stifles a laugh; she smiles at her friend, who only gives her an undignified look.

Figuring that they would soon arrive at the Hospital, Kitty pushes her face up to the rain, enjoying it as it runs down her face. She hoped that they could stay outside for longer.

The rain was slightly cold, and it made Kitty shiver. Gaara definitely tightened his arms on her this time. Blushing, Kitty looks away from him, not wanting him to see what a small action could do to her.

Although it was (according to Fern) Undignified to be carried around like they were, kitty didn't mind. In fact, she loved it. Gaara was warm and his chest felt so nice to be pressed against. She felt safe.

It was a good thing his eyes were focused on what was ahead of them, rather than on her, because otherwise he'd see her blush increase.

Gaara had caught sight of it however. And he pretended not to notice for Kitty's sake. He attempted to push back a smile that was threatening to form on his lips.

He found her amusing. He found that making her blush was amusing.

* * *

><p>When they eventually arrived (only two minutes later), Fern was annoyed. In fact she was more than annoyed; she was pissed to the limits.<p>

Not only had she gotten drenched and soaked to the bone by the rain, it had also gotten worse and had bucketed it down.

She hated rain.

She hated hospitals more though. They were scary, and quiet, and it smelt of death. She didn't like going near hospitals, let alone going inside.

So now she was faced with the predicament that she might have to go inside this one.

Frowning, she looked down at herself. Soaked. Her hair was plastered to her back, and her clothes stuck to her skin, making it hard to move.

Her eyes then travel over her companions.

Gaara was still standing beside Kitty, his hair tussled and wet from the weather, His clothes in much the same condition as her own. Kitty's hair was starting to frizz at the ends, and she was smiling. Naruto was the same, and he didn't look very comfortable.

"we should go inside" she states, and they all look at her.

"are you sure?" kitty responds, her eyes searching her friends for any sign of uncertainty. She found none.

"yeah I'm sure" Fern mumbles, and squelches towards the entrance of the hospital, her arms hugged to her chest as she walked.

Naruto walks beside her, after running to catch up.

"We're going to catch colds if we stay outside any longer" She says, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

The rain had calmed down a bit, but the droplets were still falling. The clouds in the sky were scarily dark and nightmare like. Fern sighs.

What had she promised?

Oh yeah, she was going to attempt to have fun…

She turns to smile at Naruto, and gives him a small wink. He smiles back, but clearly doesn't know what she's smirking about as he raises an eyebrow at her. She shrugs his look off, and continues inside.

* * *

><p>Konoha hospital was like any other hospital.<p>

It had a waiting area as soon as you enter, and there was a help desk in the corner. A few nurses were working behind it, some doctors going into the filing room behind them. They were all wearing the traditional white coats, and some were carrying clip boards.

As they moved inside, Fern is surprised to find that it was a little empty. Most hopsitals tended to be full of screaming babies and annoying little kids with the flu.

Everyone was talking in hushed whispers as they went about their business, and there were paintings on one wall, with a few plants lingering here and there.

Fern thought the place was almost peaceful.

But as she finishes that thought, two doors leading deeper into the hospital swing open, and two doctors and a nurse come rushing in, pushing a wheeled bed in a frantic movement.

It was as if time was in slow motion…the doctors and nurse passing slowly, and Ferns eyes trail down to the bed as it passes.

On the bed was a young boy. He had a Konoha headband strapped to his head. His eyes were wide with pain, and he was screaming.

This was not why Fern had to force back a choked scream.

He was bleeding, a gaping wound in his chest. His blood had soaked the bed sheets, and the nurse was also covered in it. She scampers after the trolley, and the boys tortured screams only seem to get louder and louder in Fern's head, even though he had long gone. There was a trail of crimson liquid following the path they had taken.

Blood…so much blood…

Fern clutches her head, trying to get the screams to leave her head…

"No…" she murmurs, her eyes lingering on the blood. She wanted to vomit.

Fern hated blood.

The blood was…all over him…

The light of the room was starting to fade. Ferns nose was burning from the iron smell from the blood. She felt nauseous. She couldn't take it. The darkness was still closing in on her. Too much blood…too much…

And she was gone, lost in the pitch black darkness of her mind.

She could still smell the blood.

* * *

><p>Kitty had watched in horror as Fern had fainted. Naruto had caught her before she hit the ground though. She and Gaara had walked slower than Naruto and Fern, because Kitty wanted to drain some water from her hair and clothes. They had followed soon after, to hear a boy screaming horribly, and to find Fern having a breakdown.<p>

Frowning, she runs to her friend who lay limp in the blonde shinobi's arms.

"This is why she doesn't like Hospitals" Kitty murmurs, leaning down next to her friends head. "She has hemophobia…The sight or smell of blood scares her to the extent that she faints"

Naruto's blue eyes widen at her, and then he looks back down at Fern.

"you'd think that she'd be fine with blood, since she acts all tough right?" Kitty states giggling. Her giggle wasn't out of humour, but out of nervousness.

"yeah…" Naruto agrees, seemingly worried.

"She'll come round soon" Kitty informs him, and she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as she speaks.

As she says this, a pink haired girl comes rushing towards them, her green eyes wide.

Naruto spots her and smiles a little. "Sakura-Chan!" he cries.

Sakura comes forward and kneels next to us.

She moves her hand forward, as if to help Fern, but Kitty stops her. "she's fine" Kitty mentions, giving her a small smile.

The pinkette gives her an untrusting look, but doesn't do anything more. She instead looks at Naruto, her eyes accusing. "Tsunade told me about these two girls" She says, gesturing towards Fern and Kitty with her wary eyes.

Naruto smiles at her. "Yeah!"

She glares at him, but his smile never falters. "Whats wrong Sakura-Chan?"

Gaara had steadily moved closer to the group, and was watching the situation with his eyes filled with curiosity. Sakura's glare increases, and her eyebrows crease. She did not look happy.

"Two girls fall onto you in the middle of a forest!" She growls, making Kitty flinch. "How do you know that their not spies from another village, an enemy village?"

Naruto sighs at her and his smile returns, possibly even brighter than before.

"Granny Tsunade said it was fine" He replies with a triumphant smirk.

Sakura looked ready to wallop him any minute. A frustrated sigh escapes her mouth.

"Lady Tsuande is more childish and irresponsible than you sometimes!" she cries, her green eyes threatening. "She overlooks these things!"

Kitty was feeling rather awkward at this moment, so starts to slowly retreat to the safety of Gaara's side. However, Sakura turns her death glare onto her, as if she was trying to burn a hole in her head.

Fern remained unnoticed on the floor.

"She could be a spy for all we know!" The pinkette continues. "She could be a low life murderer!"

Kitty took this offensively. Even though she was shy, she would not be called a low life! Before she can unleash her Kitty rage upon the pinkette who dared call her a murderous low life, Gaara had swooped in and dragged kitty back a bit, putting his hand over her mouth.

He knew how bad Sakura's temper could be, and he didn't want someone who wasn't a shinobi getting in the way of one of Sakura's punches.

"Mhmmmfmmff!" Kitty hisses into gaara's hand, her words muffled.

Sakura turns back to glaring at the blonde, her eyes dark and very dangerous. She smacks him in the shoulder. Naruto yelps, and scoots back a bit on the floor. He at sakura, shame written all over his usually cheeky face.

"How could you be so stupid Naruto!" She growls. "You're always like this! No wonder why you need to have someone with you all the time! You need to learn not to be such an idiot!"

Her lecture was interrupted however by the arrival of another voice, one that was even darker than Sakura's, one that sent shiver of fright down Kitty's spine. She knew what was coming.

"Sakura Haruno, I don't believe we've met" Fern says, sitting up from her position on the floor. "Allow me to introduce myself"

Her voice was angry, that much was very clear. And her eyes were staring, no glaring at the pinkettes face. Sakura looks at her, her eyes wide. Fern smiles, oh so sickeningly sweet at Her.

And then she punches Sakura in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Five<strong>


	6. Kitty seriously cant fight

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto, I only own Kitty and Fern.**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Six<strong>

* * *

><p>Kitty had never been so proud in her life. Never. And never so proud of Fern.<p>

The last moments of time had been in a slow motion, with Kitty and Gaara watching from the side lines. Upon hearing Ferns very annoyed, pissed off, and dark voice, Kitty had backed away slowly, cowering into Gaara's chest. He had looked at her confused, until he had seen Fern's expression.

Her face was dark, and very angry. A bright, sweet smile was plastered on her lips as she spoke. Kitty knew what was coming. She had only ever witnessed Fern getting angry once or twice, and both times, she was only mildly angry. Fern wasn't the type to get angry over nothing. And the consequences of the very few times Fern had ever got angry were devastating, and one such case had left a boy two years older than Fern at the time in hospital with a broken jaw for weeks.

And why, do you ask, did Fern get angry enough to harm this boy?

He was bullying Kitty of course.

Fern had always been sensitive to bullying, and unnecessary violence against someone who didn't deserve it was a big no no in Fern's books.

"Allow me to introduce myself" Fern's voice had said.

Kitty decides that then would be a good time to look away, so she hid her pink face in Gaara's chest, and hoped that Sakura would survive Ferns rage attack.

A loud crunch was heard, and Sakura screamed loudly. The next moments were a blur, as Gaara had let go of Kitty, and used a whirlwind of sand to grab Fern and haul her into the air at a safe distance away from Sakura. Kitty thought that was a good idea.

Fern however, did not.

"Put me down!" she growls at him, death glaring him so hard that his resolve almost fled. "I am NOT done with her yet!"

The pink haired kunoichi whom Fern had been talking about, was sprawled on the floor, healing her nose with her chakra. She looks up at the struggling girl in Gaara's sand, and shoots her a glare. Fern returns the look, and they start a glaring war.

Naruto, (who for once in his life had stopped talking for the last few minutes) was looking from Sakura to Fern confusedly. Kitty decides that now would be a good time to explain Fern's sudden outburst.

"Naruto, Fern punched Sakura because she hates people being hurt for no reason" She says, holding a hand out to him. He takes it and she hauls him to his feet. She was surprised that no one had come to see what the commotion was all about, or why Sakura had her own blood splattered on her shirt. She figured everyone was busy with the young boy they had seen before….Or it was possibly because Gaara's sand was swirling menacingly around the room…

"That still doesn't explain why she decided to punch me" Sakura hisses. "I didn't hurt anybody for no reason"

At Sakura's words Fern giggles darkly. Everyone turns their heads to stare at her.

"You're really stupid" Fern mumbles, as if she were bored. "Of course you did"

Sakura stares at her incredulously. Fern continues without noting the pinkette below her, as if she wasn't even there.

"1-You accused two people, whom you have never met before, of being murderous criminals who were sent to kill and destruct the whole of Konoha" with each of her points, Fern counts on her fingers, pausing to think a few times between statements. "2-You didn't bother to ask Naruto his reasons for trusting us, or even the circumstances for which me and Kitty first arrived in Konoha. And 3-You slapped Naruto, for no reason!"

A moment of silence ensues, in which Naruto and Gaara ponder her words, and Sakura's cheeks become a pretty shade of pink.

"I had every right to punish him-" Sakura begins, blushing furiously. Fern interrupts her.

"Did you let him explain? No. did you consider the possibilities? No. you straight away assumed that Naruto had not thought anything through" she counters, looking the pinkette in the eyes. "Simple"

Sakura's mouth hangs open for a few seconds, before the kunoichi recovers what was left of her pride, and with a mumbled "goodbye", heads off to somewhere else, possibly as far away from Fern as possible.

Smiling broadly as Gaara sets her down from his sand; Fern gives Naruto a small hug (awww), and then turns to the three of them.

"Now that that's settled, should we go and do this 'test' then?" She asks, and when Naruto raises a questioning eyebrow at her, she adds. "I don't feel like meeting anyone else today…"

Naruto beams.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, the two girls found themselves standing in the Konoha training grounds. Fern watches as Naruto and Gaara (who were being every secretive, standing with their backs to the girls), decide what course of action would be best on how to test the girls.<p>

Kitty was staring at the ground, shuffling her feet, kicking at the ground. She looked rather nervous, and was nibbling her bottom lip.

Fern was waiting for them to decide. She wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible, so the boys could show her and Kitty where Tsuande's second house. Fern was nervous, of course she'd be. But she was getting tired, and didn't want to spend any more unnecessary time hanging around.

After a few more minutes of the boys hushed voices, they turn around, Naruto smirking evilly, and Gaara looking as calm as ever, but with a small smirk.

Fern was now scared as to what they had in store for them. Kitty was starting to edge her way behind Fern.

"Okay girls, we have decided, that I will be against Kitty" Naruto announces, and Kitty squeaks in surprise and/or terror. "And Fern will be against Gaara"

Fern hoped to manson, god, kami and any other god that Gaara would go easy on her. But from the smirk (that had visibly widened) on the red heads face, she decided that he wasn't.

And why was it that Kitty fancied this boy again?

Said girl gets dragged off to the side by Naruto, obviously hinting that Fern and Gaara would be 'duelling' first.

Taking a very big, very shaky breath, Fern prepares herself for her utter doom and death.

{What ensues will not be described due to the utter sheer terror and torment that Fern suffers…and possibly, maybe, almost certainly because the writer is too lazy and tired to come up with…what? Oh…you want me to describe it? But-no…no, put the imaginary pitchfork down!…yeah, nice and easy now….put the weapon down and step away…okay, have you done it? Okay good. On with the description! ;o}

Ferns eyes meet with Gaara's, black on sea blue. Before she can react or take any course of action to save herself, Gaara's sand whips out and tightens around her ankle. With a yelp, Fern is pulled onto the ground, her eyes wide. The sand starts tugging her by the ankle, dragging her towards the red head (whose smirk was as wide as the devils). She rolls her eyes at the cliché-ness of this situation, and struggles to escape the oh so dreaded sand that had her foot captured dangerously.

The sand drags her closer to the red head, and Fern thinks frantically for any escape route. Thinking of none at all, much to her dismay, she is lifted from the ground (upside down), to face Gaara. She tries her best to upside down glare at him, but epic fails.

Instead she reverts to crossing her arms over her chest, and hanging limp in his sand. Gaara cocks his head to the side, watching her carefully. Then suddenly, his sand drops her.

"You Bastard!" She screams and then lands with a heavy thud on the ground. Groaning, she rolls over and sits up, growling darkly.

She then kicks him in the face. Of course, before that action could not have done a bloody thing, and Fern would be very dead by now. But since Gaara was jinjuriki-less, his sand did not coat his body, and was much slower than it once was. So for once in her Naruto life, Fern thanked the akatsuki for their selfish actions.

Gaara stumbles back a bit, and then proceeds to grab her with his sand.

"This is cheating!" she cries, as she is flung up into the air again. "You could at least be fair, and NOT use the sand!"

Gaara heeds her words, and lets Fern go. The girl was about 20 feet from the ground.

She screams, and (in a non-Mary sue way), twists her body and somehow manages to land into someone's lap, with an audible crunch.

Looking up, she smirks into the face of Gaara, who was very much in pain. Fern once again thanked ballet dancing for saving her life, and vowed never to diss pirouettes again.

Her happiness is short lived however, when Gaara's sand slices through her arm, blood gushing out of the cut, and streaming down her forearm.

Unfortunately for her, Fern had looked down at the cut, and once again found herself falling into a pit of darkness where she could smell the blood clearly. Damn'd red head.

* * *

><p>Kitty's turn was much more smooth and quick.<p>

After reviving Fern (an almost impossible task), and restraining her from tearing Gaara's head off (even more impossible), for making her arm bleed, Kitty had been made to do exactly what Fern had done, and stand across from Naruto.

Unlike Fern, kitty was very very very very very very very very very scared. She was trembling like a Lilly in a tornado, and her brown orbs were wide and fearful. She looked, truth to say, like a scaredy cat (no pun intended…much).

Naruto had almost felt sorry for her…almost. And with one hand sign, the fight had begun.

Within the first few seconds, Naruto's single hand sign had made at least 10 shadow clones, and Kitty stared at him, like a cat caught in the headlights of a car (No pun intended…really, it wasn't!)

Now, there is not much point in mentioning that Kitty's battle ended in a similar way to Ferns, minus the blood and fainting. She was overpowered, and ended up being swarmed by the naruto clones (much to Ferns delight), and lost….Terribly.

Only at one point during the one sided (and very short) fight, did Kitty manage to fight back. One of the Naruto clones had stupidly decided to grab Kitty by the hair. Bad move.

With a cry of kitty anger, she threw him at a tree, which he hit with force, and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Then her fight had ended. Terribly.

* * *

><p>Once again, around ten minutes later, the two girls found themselves standing outside a very large house; Tsuande's house that is.<p>

It was beautifully designed, and had flowers aligning the path that lead up to the house's door, which was made of a very dark ebony wood. The outside of the house was painted white, and was made out of bricks. The windows were traditionally square, and a glimpse of white curtain fabric could be seen peeking through the window pane.

The boys had then lead the awe struck girls indoors. If this was Tsuande's second home, then what must her first home look like?

The rooms were spacious. The living area, was bright and colourful in a set of blues and greens, with white carpets, and black sofa's that had blue and green and white cushions. There was a coffee table, and picture hung on the patterned walls in green frames. There was a small fire place to the right, and to ferns surprise, a bookshelf on the left, with an armchair next to it.

The living room lead into the dinning/kitchen area, that was decorated in light and soft colours like yellow, pinks, and a soft orange. The room had a dinning set, and fully adorned kitchenette.

In the corner of the living room was a spiral staircase, leading to the bedrooms upstairs. There was also a small training room on the lower level, but they didn't want to look in there just yet (memories of the previous events no doubt).

There was a spare bedroom that was decorated in darker colours, like purple and a dark shade of blue. It had fluffy cushions lying on the big squishy bed, that had a deep purple duvet and a black throw at the end. There was a wardrobe too, and a dresser that were both a dark wood. Kitty decided to take this as her room, and Fern decided to take the room with pink and green designs and a king sized bed, which she would most definitely be jumping on (as soon as possible). It had a set of a dresser and wardrobe too, but was in a beach wood style.

The garden was massive, and this was where the tour ended.

Kitty was smiling gleefully, and Fern was smirking pleased with their new abode.

"So…what do you girls think?" Naruto asks, grinning from ear to ear (as he usually did).

"yes, what do you think of Konoha and this house so far?" Gaara adds, a smirk threatening to appear on his soft looking lips.

A pause ensues, and Kitty and Fern share a glance, that was both excited and glee filled. And then, at the same time they cry;

"WE LOVE IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Six<strong>


	7. Sake, Suna, and Scary Intruders

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto, I only own Kitty and Fern.**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>"So…" Naruto begins rather awkwardly. Something must be on his mind; his brow was slightly furrowed even though he was smiling brightly as always.<p>

The sun was beginning to set, the sky full of oranges and pinks, slowly changing with the ebbing glow of the sun. The clouds from earlier had all but gone since then. _Even more weirdness that I wonder about_Gaara groans inside his head. He had gotten over his problem with talking, but only spoke when he felt the need to. Like now, when his mind was so very bloody boggled with these two strange (and yet entertaining) girls.

"So?" Gaara enquires, not wanting to dawdle. They were headed towards the Hokage's office once again, and they didn't have much time for 'private' talking. Well that's what he supposed Naruto wanted, a secret conversation about-

"What do you think of Kitty and Fern?" Naruto pipes up; shifting his blue eyed gaze from the path they were headed, to Gaara and back to the road again, proving Gaara's thought to be exactly right.

"I'm curious" Gaara replies straight.

"Curious?"

"Yes. I'm curious about them"

Gaara gives Naruto a glance out of the corners of his eyes. "Doesn't it strike you as odd that they just fell into our laps from out of seemingly nowhere?" The red head asks his friend.

Naruto pauses a moment to think. _I guess…But they don't seem to want to cause harm…_Naruto thinks to himself.

"Gaara, I don't think they're going to try and do anything" Naruto finally announces. "They aren't dangerous; we've figured that out already. I trust them"

_So do I…_Gaara grumbles in his head. _But I don't know why…_

"But we SHOULDN'T trust them…so why do we?" Gaara ponders out loud. "You trust lots of people, but I don't. However for some strange reason, I feel this sort of pull towards trusting those girls." He adds, brushing his hand through his red locks of hair as he does so.

Naruto had learned that Gaara did that when he was seriously annoyed or frustrated about something. They weren't best friends for nothing you know.

_Why had Tsunade put a silencing jutsu on the room before? What was the reason of the girls being here? Why was Tsunade not distrusting of the girls like Sakura had been?_ All these questions flush through Gaara's head. He honestly didn't know. And it was annoying him to no end that he couldn't figure it out.

"I mean, have you not noticed how they look at us? And when they first saw Hinata? Fern said something so strange…and Kitty wasn't even a bit scared of my sand-"

Naruto pats his friends shoulder. "You're thinking too much about it. They will tell us the truth some time, when they feel comfortable with it"

Gaara nods once in agreement. Naruto grins at him, and speeds up his pace, obviously wanting to get back to those mysterious girls…Gaara also speeds up, but it's not like he wanted to be around them like Naruto obviously did…

_I'm just simply curious_He tells himself. _Its just curiosity as to who they are, that's all._

Kitty and Fern would tell them. Gaara would make sure of that.

* * *

><p>"Oh Baa-Chan!" Naruto shouts from the other side of the door.<p>

Gaara resists the urge to face palm. He also resists the urge to face palm Naruto's face…

"Baa-Chan, open up! We have news!"

Silence.

The boys had been standing there for five minutes straight. Naruto banging on the Hokage's door like he owned the place…

He would one day…But still.

Shizune had told them that Tsunade-Sama was in her office doing paper work, and to knock and wait for a reply. They had. Naruto had. Multiple times.

And still no answer.

Gaara sighs extremely quietly. This had happened a few times before…and each time, the same excuse and reason were involved.

Naruto wasn't with Gaara the last few times he had come to visit the Hokage and had been made to wait on her…so he wouldn't know.

_Any minute now…_He mutters inside his head. He folds his arms.

Naruto lifts his hand to bang on the door again (Gaara supposed it was a good thing Naruto hadn't lost all patience already and tried to rassengan the door by now) when the door is suddenly swung open.

"Naruto step away from my office door!" Tsunade orders, turning around and stalking back into her office.

Naruto moans and simply rushes in after the older woman, excited and still brimming with so much damned energy after a full day of stressfulness. Tsunade walks over to one of the windows (which happened to be wide open…) and closed it, before going to her mahogany desk and closing one of the draws.

She then sits down, and straightens out her hair a bit; and some of the blonde strands of hair were out of place.

Gaara almost chuckles, but remains straight faced. He catches Tsunade's eyes and she gives him a glance that tells him to shush. He gives her a smug half smile, and she glares at him, narrowing her eyes just a fraction.

It wasn't the first time Tsuande had snuck out of her office to get her most utterly favourite beverage…that of which Shizune had banned her from on many an occasion.

Naruto was oblivious to the two village leader's silent conversation, and was jumping around the room trying to explain (in detail) his battle with Kitty.

Ignoring Gaara and Naruto, Tsunade looks longingly at her desk draw before (sadly) setting some paper on top of her desk and putting pen to paper.

"Now tell me, how did the girls do?" She asks, looking at Naruto pointedly "In short if you will"

* * *

><p>Brown eyes were wide as they took in every nook and cranny of the space.<p>

"Wow…" Kitty murmurs, her eyes sparkling, and her mouth set into a perfect 'o' shape.

She was standing in the Kitchen of the house she and Fern would now call 'home'. She didn't really have a big kitchen at home, but she really wished she did. She was good at cooking. It was one of the only things she felt proud of herself about.

This kitchen was perfect. No, it was ideal. Her eyes travel over the cooking utensils and many sizes of pans…She couldn't wait to own this kitchen!

She immediately goes to the fridge and opens it, taking a quick peek to see if she could make anything now.

_Oooh cheese, milk, raw tuna…_her brown eyes (if it is even possible at this time) get wider with excitement. _Sushi…_

As the thought crosses her mind, her stomach growls very loudly. _Oh yeah…_They hadn't eaten since…when? Kitty didn't even know how long they'd been in Konoha for, but she guessed it must have been a little while.

Her stomach growls again, gurgling in an almost demanding manner. She puts her hand over her stomach and pretends not to hear it. Maybe it was too late in the evening to eat…

"Hey Kitty, are you going to silence your stomach before I do?" Fern asks with a little smirk as she comes round the little island in the middle of the kitchen.

Kitty shivers. Kitty was considered a good cook. Fern on the other hand…burned water and microwaved metal.

"Isn't it too late to be making food though?" She asks, taking the hair scrunchie she used before and putting her hair into a pony tail.

Fern looks at the clock behind her on the wall above the island. "Nope, its only around 7-ish, you're good to go!"

Kitty beams.

* * *

><p>Tsunade nods lightly. She knew they weren't ninja. Of course they'd need training.<p>

"Did they have any trace of chakra at all?" She asks, tapping her pen against the table top.

"No…I didn't detect any chakra whilst we fought" Gaara replies. "It was as if they were never even born with chakra…"

His brow furrows. When he thought about it; that was useful information. He tucked it away in the back of his mind for later when he had time to decipher.

Tsunade coughs loudly and carries on making notes. "Im sure I can find a jutsu to summon their chakra flow…"

Naruto, whom had now given up on trying to explain his "epic" battle with Kitty, was sitting and looking as bored as a turtle.

Tsunade asks a couple more questions, such as "do they show any potential?" and "did they have any sort of fighting technique at all?" and Gaara answers without hesitation.

Suddenly the blonde woman stops and looks up. "Ahh that reminds me Gaara" she announces "Don't you have to return to Suna after you have obtained those scrolls from Ibiki?"

Gaara pauses. He hadn't thought about that, it had completely slipped his mind. He had only come to Konoha to obtain a few important scrolls from Ibiki. He had intended to stay for a day or so, which would mean he'd be leaving tomorrow after seeing Ibiki (who was busy torturing and obtaining information at the current moment) he wouldn't get the scrolls until tomorrow morning…

The red head wanted to stay now. He wanted to know more about these mysterious girls. He wanted to see how they'd get on with Ninja training.

But would suna be okay without him being there? They had survived before when he had left for important meetings and missions…He trusted that Temari could handle taking care of suna for maybe just a bit longer…and she would do well in keeping Kankuro out of trouble.

"I'd like to send a message to my sister"

* * *

><p>Fern smiles. She sniffs the air, her stomach appreciating the delicious smells coming from the pots and pans on the stove. This was why she loved her friend; she knew exactly how to cook.<p>

The scent of the food had filled the quiet house, and to Fern, it had made it more like a home. Kitty was stood infront of the stove, an apron tied around her waist loosely and her hair tied up into a bun. The scene reminded Fern of before they had first found themselves in this world, when Kitty used to bake and cook for them both in the small kitchen of her house.

Fern had always admired Kitty for being good at things but always being humble. One day she'd make a good house wife.

They had always joked that neither of them would be called 'house wives' since they weren't girls to sit around at home. No man could keep them there. But Fern knew Kitty would be a good wife anyway. Fern guessed she would too, since she was loyal and strong. But Kitty had that air about her that made you instantly like her soft company.

And then there was her cooking.

Coming back out of her thoughts, Fern sidles up next to Kitty, sniffing the air again.

"It smells so good" She says, and Kitty offers her a spoon of mince meat to try.

She takes the spoon and puts it in her mouth. It tasted waaayy better than it smelled.

"could use a bit more pepper?" Kitty questions, stirring the mince again.

"Nahh its good how it is" Fern chimes at her, before searching the kitchen to find plates. She wondered if she should set out two more plates in case Naruto and Gaara came back…

When she found the cutlery and plates, she only set out two. _If they do come, we can easily just get some more out_ She supposed.

Padding over to the fridge, she was about to open it for the orange juice she had spied in there before, when a noise catches her attention. She looks back towards the door. _Hmmm_. She could have sworn she heard a shuffling noise…

She shakes her head, and opens the fridge. She hears the noise again. _Damn._ She thinks.

Not wanting to worry Kitty, she slowly reaches up and takes a pan off the hook on the pan rack. Kitty raises an eyebrow at her.

"What are yo-" Fern puts her hand over her friends mouth.

"Shhh…" She warns her, before turning back towards the door, and slowly creeping towards it, defensive mode on.

Kitty leaves the stove and follows her friend, uncertain as to what was going on. Fern backs up against the wall, and grabs Kitty to do the same. She gives a little glance towards Kitty, before stalking towards the entrance of the Kitchen keeping close to the wall.

Kitty was now worried, and looks at her best friend with frightened eyes. Had Fern heard something? She was somewhat glad her friend had good hearing. She pauses in her movement of following Fern.

Was someone in the house?

She trembles. Kitty didn't like this at all.

Fern hears the noise again, and it seems louder and closer this time. _Shit._ What if it was a ninja? They'd be screwed…or worse; dead.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she grips the pan tighter in her hands. She quickly leaps out into the hallway, raising the pan and smacking the dark figure in front of her over the head as hard as she could.

Behind her, kitty screams.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Seven<strong>


	8. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Chapter is dedicated to Cetacea-of-Time ****for giving me great ideas for this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Clearly I do not own Naruto…or any characters in Naruto, apart from Kitty and Fern. They are my own creation.**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Eight<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Naruto asks, as he and Gaara walk back through the now darkening streets on Konoha.<p>

"Hear what?" His red headed companion asks, now aware that his friend looked rather uncomfortable,; his hands were in his pockets and he was frowning as he focused.

"I thought I heard a smash" Naruto replies, his brows furrowed. Naruto's hearing was never wrong…

Gaara was now on edge, his sand swirling dangerously about, the tiny sand particles swimming like sharks in the breeze. He could feel something…Its seemed like fear. His sand felt the emotion thick through the air. Could it be the girls?

"I think we should hurry and get back to Tsunade's" He suggests. Naruto nods, his blue eyes wide. He was also seemingly troubled by what he had heard.

The two pick up the pace and were almost on the front steps of the house when Naruto throws out an arm to stop Gaara. He gives him a wary look.

"There are more people in the house" He utters, and a moment later, a loud scream ensues from inside the house itself.

It was kitty's scream.

* * *

><p>Ferns eyes slowly adjust to the darkness she had thrown herself into, and looks down to see who she had tackled to the floor.<p>

She sees what she thinks is a girl, around the same weight as her, sprawled across the floor beneath her, completely out cold.

Had she hit the intruder that hard?

Fern felt rather impressed with herself. Maybe she wasn't so weak after all. She then decides now would be a good time to drop the pan she had used as a weapon.

Whilst contemplating this, she hears a smash, some struggling, and then a voice.

"What are you doing?" It was Naruto's voice. Fern sighs in utter relief, and she looks around to find the light switch in the hallway. Once she finds it, she flips the light switch.

A second later, and the lights are flicked on, the light causing Fern's eyes to blur. She shakes her head, to clear her vision and she then remembers that Kitty screamed.

There was someone else in the house.

She quickly turns around and heads around the corner of the kitchen door, dragging the other persons limp body with her. Her eyes were had now fully adjusted, and she glares at the body she had taken by the arm.

Pink bloody hair and green stupid eyes.

Dragging Sakura Haruno a little more rougher than she had a second ago, she looks up to see the strangest of scenes.

Kitty was standing over by the wall, her eyes wide with fear, and (in fern's eyes) embarrassment. Directly in front of her was a blonde girl, with blue eyes just as bright and clear as Naruto's. Said girl was now looking as though she were a rabbit caught in headlights, looking right at the two others who occupied the kitchen space.

A light blush was covering her cheeks, and she pushes the singular bang she has out of her eye. Naruto was looking at her, no glaring at her, his arms crossed. Gaara was standing by the blonde boys side, his eyes trained hard on the person behind said blonde girl.

Fern thought she'd have been a bit more happier about meeting Ino Yamanaka…But right now, she was furious.

The dark haired girl immediately drops the unconscious body of Sakura, who bangs onto the floor, and makes the black haired girls presence known. The others look at her. She crosses her arms and then looks down at the pink haired girl.

"I think your going to have to talk to Tsunade about this"

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, Fern and kitty were now sitting on the sofa in the living room, side by side. The two kunoichi whom had trespassed into the house where sitting opposite, one looking rather pissed off, with a bruise starting to form on her (very) large forehead. The other looked almost wary, and uncomfortable (possibly due to the fact that Gaara was standing close to her and his sand was flying about in a threatening manner). She still however was staring at the two girls with some sort of anger, and curiosity maybe?<p>

Kitty supposed it could be either. But she would rather not dwell on the last few minutes.

"Sakura, why the hell did you break in to Tsunade's house?" Naruto asks, his face annoyed, but softer than a glare.

Said girl gives him a single glance, before going back to trying to burn a hole in Fern's head with her eyes. She seemed to have forgotten the large bruise forming on her head.

"Sakura…Do we have to take you to see Lady Tsunade?" Naruto tried again. He gives Ino a look too, and she wavers a bit, her mask failing and her eyes widening.

Sakura pauses before looking at Naruto.

"I still didn't trust…them…" She says, sparing the two girls across from her another glance before continuing. "We both had heard that there were two unknown strangers roaming the village. We both decided to find out EXACTLY what those two were planning"

Kitty gaps at her, and Fern glares indignantly at the pinkette.

"Excuse me?" Fern growls, kitty grabing her arm in an attempt to halt her friend from injuring the pink haired kunoichi for the third time. "Since when were we not trustworthy? You haven't even gotten to know us yet!"

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Just because Tsunade-Sama and Naruto trust you, doesn't mean I do"

Gaara makes a sort of sighing noise from behind the girls, where he had slowly walked to during the little 'disagreement'. Both kunoichi's jump and look at him. He shrugs.

"But you broke into Tsunade's second home" He says simply, standing legs apart, hands across his chest. "You broke in, and attacked two visitors to the village"

Ino eyes widen a smidgen. She looks at Sakura, clearly realising what they had just done. Sakura pouts slightly, but continues to wear her hardened gaze.

"Tsunade wouldn't be happy to find out you two have been causing trouble and giving a bad impression of Konoha now would she?" The red head continues.

"And she will find out about this" Naruto adds, nodding in agreement. Tsunade was never kept in the dark from anything…

Sakura now begins to shift in her seat awkwardly. Ino's blue eyes rest on Naruto and Gaara for a moment, before travelling over to the two girls. She smiles, and that is seemingly the only apology the girls were going to get from her. Ino never says sorry to anybody.

"Sakura…" Naruto says, his voice demanding for once.

She looks at him sharply, oddly unaccustomed to being treated like that by him.

"You should leave, and tomorrow we'll go and see lady Tsunade about this" he says matter of factly.

Sakura stands immediately. Her back was straightened and she glares meaningfully at the two other girls, before going towards the door.

Ino scrambles up too, and shoots after her friend. The pinkette halts before she reaches the door leading out of the living room.

"There is something about those girls Naruto" She says "and you'd be wise not to trust them until you know more about them".

With those words, she exits leaving Ino, to look back at the group of four in the living room.

"Bye Ino-Chan!" Fern calls in mock happiness.

Said girl pauses in mid stride then carries on after the other kunoichi.

"Well…that was fun"

* * *

><p>After the little excitement, Kitty had gone back to cooking and had finished. The group then ate and had little conversation, mostly based around the food itself.<p>

Now kitty was washing up, and Gaara was ominously watching her from the side of the kitchen. She had noticed his gaze 5 minutes before, and was now starting to get annoyed. The awkward silence was interrupted by the quiet snuffling of Naruto in his sleep. Kitty had felt Gaara's curious eyes on her as soon as Fern had left the room.

She finishes drying a plate, and puts it back into the cupboard. Then she puts the towel she had used down and looks at him, hand on hip.

"What is it Gaara?" She asks. He doesn't more for a moment, and then shifts a little closer.

"Can you explain to me" he starts, and Kitty freezes at his tone "Why Fern knew Ino's name even though no one said her name at all?"

Kitty looks behind her, at the door that Fern had gone through before. Her dark haired companion had gone to shower and change into something suitable for sleeping in.

"I want to explain…" She replies, training her eyes from the doorway, and making sure she kept her eyes off of Gaara's stern (yet still very handsome) face.

"And why can't you?" He asks.

The brown haired girl turns back to the washing up, and starts to fiddle around with the towel. She didn't know if now was the right time to tell neither Gaara nor Naruto (Said blond boy was currently passed out on the sofa, mumbling things about Ramen and other odd things) kitty knew that when she and Fern finally tell them, they would tell them at the same time. And for now, it was best to keep their origins a secret.

"It's not the right time to tell you" She explains, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. She wished she hadn't, because somehow he had moved ever more closely to her, and was now almost by her side.

"So you will eventually tell us?" he asks, picking up another towel and drying a glass.

Kitty nods, and hands him another glass to dry. Her face was starting to heat up due to his presence.

_Just perfect._

The two then finish up drying the glasses and plates, and put them away. Fern travels back into the room, and then spends the next 5 minutes poking Naruto with a spoon to see if he'd wake up. He didn't, and so the three of them decided to leave him there.

"You sure you don't mind sleeping here on the couch?" Fern asks Gaara, who had decided to stay for the night as well.

_After all, Tsunade-Sama did tell us to make sure these girls were safe…_he thinks as he simply nods in reply to the more feisty girl. He was sort of glad he had decided to stay in Konoha for a while longer. He would finish up some loose ends whilst he was here, to help out his own village too…For instance, getting Lady Tsunade to finally finish that paperwork for the alliance between Suna and Konoha, as he had a feeling she hadn't yet.

Kitty appears in the living room doorway and comes into the room wearing the pyjama's she had when she and Fern and first ended up in Konoha. Gaara decided he liked those pyjamas.

"So, we'll see you dudes in the morning" Fern says, looking at the snoring body of Naruto and then back to the silent red head, whom was settling himself down on the other couch from Naruto.

"Yes, good night" Gaara replies. Naruto shifts in his sleep and snuffles a bit. Fern refrains from having a major fan girl attack at his utter cuteness, and then turns towards kitty. Kitty winks at her, because for once Fern was actually blushing.

"Night Gaara and Naruto!" Kitty calls as the two girls head back to their own rooms. As they near the corridor that separates the two rooms, Fern turns to kitty.

"This is going to be so fun" She whispers to her friend. They hug quickly and then part.

"I know…sleep well Fern" Kitty replies, and then turns into her own room.

The darker haired girl enters her own room, and sleeps lies on top of the bed, too exhausted to get under the covers.

In the hallway, Kitty pauses and looks down the corridor back to where the two shinobi where resting. She smiles and then heads into her well decorated room. Pulling back the covers slowly and she can't help but giggle to herself. _This is an amazing experience._

In the living room, a certain red head smiles. A small smile, but all the same, a smile. And he wonders what had made the mysterious girl giggle.

Eventually he would find out. As impatient as he was, it would take time to get either girl to tell them the real truth as to who they really are.

But they would. Both he and Naruto would get them too.

They would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Eight<strong>


	9. Lesson: Never attempt to punch Gaara

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto or the characters, I only own Kitty and Fern as they are my own original creations.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter,**

**Read and Review please.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Nine<strong>

* * *

><p>As the weeks pass, Tsunade and Shizune (along with tonton) order for Kitty and Fern to be trained like they were real shinobi and kunoichi. Tsunade also requests that Gaara stay and take a short seasonal rest from his duties in Suna. Gaara accepts the kind business like offer but makes sure he keeps a firm hold on his village; he would not allow his siblings to take control fully and drive the village to ruins whilst he was away. Over the weeks he would often send messages to his sister explaining why he was away and giving her frequent orders, that of course she didn't like one bit, but he didn't really give a damn.<p>

So as it had already been decided, both Naruto and Gaara become the girls protectors, teachers, and as Gaara had put it "Mysterious people babysitters".

The routines planned by Tsunade for Kitty and Fern where sharp and solid, leaving very little time for site seeing and relaxing.

They were up at dawn, training all day. A few breaks in-between, finishing late into the night, and then being awoken at dawn again the next day. This was the routine for the next month or so.

"Why are we doing this to ourselves again Fern?" Kitty asks after a long day full of falls fails, and blind punching that left the two girls shattered from fatigue and aching with pains all over.

She flops onto the sofa, groaning as her muscles protest to even the smallest movement, and her body screaming for some sort of escape from the rigorous training it had endured that day.

Fern grumbles, her body curled up into a tight ball, arms over her knees. Training with Naruto was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. She had clearly underestimated his power and non-stop energy supply. It was as if he was the Duracell Bunny on crack.

She feels something poking into her side so shifts a bit and pulls a children's version of a kunai. It was made of rubber, and fern groans remembering that her next lesson was meant to be throwing knives. She was sure she'd die before then. Her darkly coloured eyes seek out kitty's lighter brown ones.

"We need to blend in" She replies, lifting her head a bit before letting it flop back down into the soft cushions, unwilling to move anymore. "We cans be defenceless forever"

Kitty moans and buries her head into a pillow, her hair splayed over the side of the couch she had collapsed onto, knowing all too well that it'd be a very long time before they could be considered strong enough to defend themselves in this world.

She raises a hand to make another point, but her muscles fight her furiously, making her whimper softly. Her whole body ached, refusing to do anymore work and so her arm simply flops onto her stomach with a thump.

Along with the training, Gaara and Naruto had been observing the girls, trying to figure out who they really where. Tsunade had tried to fob they're constant questions off with the simple notion that they came from a far away land where there was war and therefore would be allowed to stay for as long as they needed until the battles had been won or lost. Gaara of course knew instantly that this was just an elaborate cover story. If there was war, Konoha would help surely, and Suna would have heard something. But he did not push it and argue more.

He would watch and wait until he could find out himself, the truth he would reveal. Even if he had to stay for a year.

The factor that neither girl could balance properly, or even use basic defence stances to block attacks, Gaara had figured they were VERY far away.

Needless to say, the lack of strength and experience with the basics meant that he often lost patience with them.

The moaning didn't help either.

* * *

><p>"Punch me" Gaara says to Kitty, as they stand in the middle of the Konoha training grounds. She was opposite him, and Naruto was training with Fern nearby. They had already begun and Fern was much more advanced than Kitty, but still not as good as Tsunade, Gaara and even Naruto wanted.<p>

She looks at him, standing like a puny mouse, wide eyed and staring at his upper torso where he had gestured for her to attack him with a look of uncertainty, her brow creased.

"Punch you?" She questions, her eyes darting between his chest and his face.

"Yes" He replies, crossing his arms. His trademark stance that uttered a no-nonsense policy.

She pauses. Looks at him again with her large brown eyes. Pulls her arm back a tad. Stops. She drops her clenched hand back to her side and sighs deeply.

"I can't" she says.

He also sighs, a deeper more ferocious one than Kitty's timid almost frightened one.

The red head restrains himself from shaking his head. She was much too timid and cautious to attack him, let alone an intruder or attacker.

"Why not?"

She looks down at her hands that are now locked together and starts to fiddle with her fingers. Gaara sighs. This was going to be a very long day.

"I just don't want to hurt you" She replies, now glancing directly away from the red head before her and instead at her friend, who was trying to escape a Naruto shadow clone up a steep looking tree.

Kitty is surprised when Gaara starts to laugh. Her head whips back around to his direction. She had never heard his natural laugh before; it was different from his sadistic, bloodlust-filled one she had heard from him in the anime. Although she thought that laugh was sexy and so pure, this laugh eminating from him currently was even more so.

It was lighter; more relaxed, but still held the deepened tone his voice had.

The laugh had made her want to smile, but then she realises he was laughing at HER.

"Don't worry" He says as he tries to regain his composure, "I doubt you could hurt me even if you wanted to"

Kitty's mind grinds to a halt and she purses her lips. She crosses her arms over her chest, almost like Gaara does himself, but with a more stroppy finish. She takes a step forward.

"I could" She grates out, with a new found determination.

He raises an eyebrow at her, quirks his head to the side.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try" He was smirking at her, daring her to show him what she was really capable of. His words held bite, but she could see the clear amusement in his sea foam eyes.

Kitty cannot help but return the smile, albeit a little hint of a blush caressing the apples of her cheeks.

Just then Fern decides to fall out of the tree.

The dark haired girl lands on top of two shadow clones, and "oof" escaping her lips as, amazingly, one catches her (sort of) and lands in a heap with her sitting uncomfortably in her lap, a background of orange and blonde hair.

Gaara and Kitty watch Naruto drop to the floor in a fit of laughter, and Fern stands, dusting herself off trying to regain what was left of her dignity.

Sea foam eyes watch with some more amusement as Fern strides over to Naruto and attempts to kick him, but ending up tripping over a misplaced over grown tree root. This time she falls on top of the real Naruto, winding him easily. Fern stares him down with her dark eyes and she grumbles a few obscenities at him then thumps him on the chest. He starts to laugh his own loud laugh, breaking Ferns resolve at which she also starts to laugh.

Kitty looks at Gaara, who seemed to find the whole thing amusing.

Still annoyed that he had laughed at her, and taking his challenge into consideration, she draws back her fist and flings it towards the side of Gaara's jaw with all the strength she could get, imagining that it wasn't Gaara she was punching, that it was really a punching bag, and not at all the red haired kazekage of Suna.

Crunch.

* * *

><p>"Oh gosh, oh my gosh, oh gosh, oh-"<p>

"Please calm down…" Gaara interrupts, his voice strained.

"Bu-"

"Calm. Down." He repeats, ignoring the frantic looks he was getting.

A low whimper over rides all thought, and Fern rushes along side him.

"I am, so, sorry!" kitty cries, her words broken at odd places, and tangled with sobs.

Gaara gives her a look as if to say "why are you sorry?" and he carries on rushing towards the hospital or the hokage tower. Which one he didn't really care.

Fern herself was frantic and Naruto speeds on ahead to get to Tsunade.

"It looks really bad Gaara" Fern mumbles, her dark orbs wide and worried.

Gaara simply nods. He tries to ignore the strange feeling of guilt and something else…but he couldn't quite place it. That annoyed him, but he had a duty to do, no matter what he was feeling.

He knew by the large bruise that it wasn't a good sign, but he did warn her.

Kitty was making oddly pitched whimpering noises. This somehow made the horrible feeling worse for Gaara. He didn't know how, or why, but it did. And he really didn't like it.

Naruto had already gotten to the Hokage's tower and was already running back now.

"Lady Tsunade says to go right up" he declares in his usual loud voice. "She's waiting for you"

Gaara picks up his pace, the weight on his arms very light he found. He tried not to linger on the feelings pounding through his head or chest and he also notes that Kitty had gone oddly quiet.

The red head decides it would also be better if he did not dwell on the why just yet.

His jaw felt tight and constricted which he hadn't experienced much before.

As they near the Hokage's tower, Gaara travels up the pipes on the outside of the building, instead of using the stairs, which would use up more time.

He steps onto the window ledge on the top floor. His balance was off considering the circumstances and a bit of extra weight, but he manages to slip through the opened window easily.

Tsunades golden coloured eyes lock onto him as soon as he enters, and she narrows her eyes a tad.

"I told you to look after them" She says sternly.

Gaara shrugs her words off, not really caring, and he goes to sit down on an empty arm chair. Tsunade follows him, and looks with a hint of worry at the large bruise that was clearly blotching across the skin. She reaches down and touches the bruise with a light hand.

Kitty cries out in an almost ear splitting pain.

* * *

><p>Gaara grimaces at the noise. For some reason he really hated to hear her in pain. Maybe because it was his face she had injured her hand punching, but then again, maybe it wasn't. oh he was frustrated now.<p>

"It's definitely broken" lady Tsunade explains. The older woman takes hold of kitty's arm and observes her hand and wrist. It was half covered in a dark bruise and her knuckles seemed swollen.

Kitty whimpers again at the movement of her hand and looks with pleading eyes at Tsunade.

Gaara had told her to be careful. But there was a bad feeling in his chest and it was bugging him.

"I'll heal it as much as is possible, but with hand bones you need to let them heal by themselves so they set properly again" Tsunade explains, already starting to push chakra into kitty's hand. The girls face visibly relaxes and her grip on the chair loosens. Gaara sighs.

"Your hand will be fragile for a while now, so no putting strain on it during training for a couple of weeks" Tsunade continues, giving Gaara a pointed look as she does so.

Fern and Naruto arrive at the door to the office having taken the stairs, and Fern settles herself down next to Kitty. She found the whole thing intriguing. Her eyes on Kitty's hand with a wary glance.

"Your face must be like stone" She comments. Kitty giggles and looks at Gaara with a teary smile tugging at her lips. Gaara looks at kitty and half smiles, "I highly doubt it. Kitty here is just too weak to cause me any pain just yet"

Gaara didn't know what had made him smile, but Fern had caught the exchange and was smiling smugly from her own chair, although no one took notice of it.

"don't worry I'll prove you wrong soon enough" Kitty replies, going back to watching what Tsunade was doing to her hand. The older woman bandaged it and tightened it accordingly.

A knock on the door sounds, just as Tsunade finishes. Her golden eyes shoot to the door, her eyebrow raised. She wasn't expecting any visitors today.

"Who is it?" Fern asks. Gaara pauses, and looks towards the door with an odd expression himself.

"My siblings" He replies, sensing their very familiar chakra. He had not anticipated them to come to Konoha, at least not while he had placed them in charge.

A chuckle resonates from the other side of the door.

"Come in" Tsunade grants, with an air of authority.

The door opens and both kitty and Fern look upon the two other sand siblings for the first time.

In the flesh that is.

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Nine<strong>


	10. Mmmm Ramen

**Read, Review and Enjoy please!**

**(if this chapter needs anything more or you have any ideas for this chapter, please let me know via private message or review, thank you!x)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Ten<strong>

* * *

><p>Kitty could not believe her eyes.<p>

She was now in the presence of the three sand siblings. All this time she had not even thought about meeting them. And now she was.

However this is when she realises she's splayed in Gaara's lap with a tear stained face and messed up hair due to the wind and force of Gaara running. _Uh Oh._

"Gaara! Dear brother..." Comes Kankuro's usual cheeky voice from behind the chairs that Kitty, Gaara, Fern and Tsunade are sitting on and standing by. Looking over the chair and Gaara's shoulder, she spots the two of them, Kankuro looking slightly different than she had expected, as he was not wearing the cat-like hood he usually wore, but instead looked more natural with his brown hair, but then again he still had his usual face markings. Temari was just as beautiful and amazing as both Kitty and Fern thought she would, with her nice eye colour, a midnight blue and blonde hair colour, with the angular shape of her face, the creamy tone of her skin and her pretty kimono dress she wore, with her oversized fan strapped to her back.

Fern was awe struck needless to say, and Kitty so desperately wanted to jump from Gaara's lap as both sand siblings locked their eyes on their younger brother, who sat watching them with an emotionless expression, a hand on Kitty's back and her legs sprawled across his lap in a now what it seemed, precarious position. A pale shade of pink creeps its way across the apples of kitty's cheeks as she realises that Kankuro was now looking at her legs, and suddenly removes Gaara's hand from her knee in the fastest motion she had ever been capable of, with her good hand.

Her blush however is further deepened by the fact she could _hear_ Kankuro's smile in his voice when he next speaks.

"Brother, we did not realise just how _busy_ you were..." He says, a massive grin plastered on his face as he takes in the sight before him, chuckling slightly under his breath as he notices the blush threatening to cover the whole of Kitty's face. Gaara looks at his brother with a facial expression as if to say "going to kill you later". Kankuro's eyes widen a smidgen at the look his younger brother had given him and somewhat shuts up for the time being. Tsunade seems oblivious to the goings on around her, _probably ignoring it or pretending_Kitty thinks to herself, as Tsunade starts strapping her injured hand, and Kitty whimpers a little. Although her hand was less sore now, it still hurt like she had punched a brick wall. _speaking of which..._

she looks at Gaara with her brown eyes, and instantly wished she hadn't. He as looking at her with an expression she didn't really recognise but it made her blush an even dark shade of pink, biting her lip a little and looking away slower than she really should have; her gaze had lingered.

"Okay Kitty, you can get up and get some water or something sweet to help with shock now" Tsunade informs her, looking at her as she walks carefully over to her desk and handing her some coins. "Naruto you can take her and Fern to get something" she adds, pointedly looking at the blonde haired boy who had been messing around with a book he had taken from the book shelf on the far left of the room. Before he can argue or moan about her instructions, she shushes him with her hand, giving him A STERN LOOK. As soon as Tsunade had told her she could get up, Kitty hopped up in milliseconds from the kazekage's lap and half skipped her way to the door of the office, grabbing Fern's arm and hauling her friend up from her comfortable position in the chair and dragging her along behind, with what we'd call a not so happy expression plastered on her darkly tanned face.

Naruto at this time decided he would have to go with them, counting in the face of Tsunade when she was mad. He shivers inside and takes after them through the door, leaving the sand siblings and Tsunade behind.

Upon the door clicking sharply shut, Kankuro stalks over to his brother and ruffles his brightly ruby red hair, messing it up in the process and causing Gaara to growl in annoyance.

"Never knew you were in to cute girls" the older brother taunts, laughing to himself as Temari remains silent for the time being but rolling her eyes at what she knew was sure to come.

Tsunade chuckles softly under her breath, gaining no attention from the sand siblings, sorting papers on her desk into an (almost) neat pile, and sitting behind it in the large chair, leaning back and watching the three younger ninja's with a tad bit of curiosity.

"How are you Gaara?" Temari finally speaks up, just after the red head had shoved Kankuro onto the floor, Kankuro chuckling in his cheeky way, slowly getting to his feet again and standing next to Temari.

"I am fine" Gaara replies, looking at them both with an almost bored expression, "However I am worried for Suna since both of you appear to be here instead of there"

His last comment came with a slight essence of annoyance, and had a tight ring to it. Temari only smiles, a small half smile and pats her brother on the shoulder, only to have him look at her with a strange expression, (since this kind of gesture was only just new to him).

"Don't worry dear brother, all is well" She tries to assure him, her eyes portraying no sign of a lie, but her smile a little forbidding (and worrying to Gaara). As if noticing his uncertainty towards the situation, Temari takes a breath and looks into her brothers eyes "Don't worry, suna is fine, we left with a whole host of people in charge!"

Gaara looks back at her, undecided as to whether he could take her word for it. He sighs, a deep and long sigh, _I guess we'll have to see_He thinks after a moment of deciding.

"Plus nothing was going to stop us from coming to see you after all of the messages you'd been sending us!" Kankuro chimes in, going over to the chair Fern had been sitting in and lounging on it precariously, his feet propped up on the arm rest.

"But what are you both doing here?" he asks. Not really a question but a statement that demanded an answer.

Temari looks at Kankuro, and Kankuro looks back at his sister, both with an odd expression on their faces, although Gaara nor Lady Tsunade could understand what the expressions meant, it was almost as if they were having some sort of silent conversation between themselves, a secret that they were deciding to share.

Gaara slinks out of the chair he had been occupying and stands at his further increasing height before the two in front of him giving each other strange looks. He taps his foot impatiently and Temari snaps her head back around to look at him, a slight bit of worry in her pretty eyes.

"We're worried about you Gaara" She says solemnly and bites her lip as if in gesture of uncertainty. Gaara stares at her incredulously.

"Worried?"

"Well yes, we got all of your messages and letters and well…" Temari begins again, but Kankuro halts her and steps forward towards his brother, still a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "It's very weird that you'd stay in Konoha this long brother" he says before Temari can continue her sentence. "We wanted to really know why you were staying longer than you had expected"

Gaara ponders this in his mind a moment, he still was not used to the whole 'acting like a family' thing, or caring, but he had been getting better with his emotions, so, he suppose he could understand where they were coming from about worrying, as it wasn't his usually way to suddenly expand his trip anywhere when he was Kazekage. But he remained in konoha under the notion that suna would be safe from harm, the Akatsuki had been gone for a while, they thought he was dead, they had moved on to their next objectives which did not seem to include suna. They had taken what they wanted from him…

A flashback begins to form in the red heads mind, but he shoves it off mercilessly, he did not want to remember.

He felt a slight emptiness without his beast within him. He did not want to dwell on the pain he felt and the ripping sensation…It was all too much. He felt weak without the amount of power he once had. It infuriated him that he felt weak compared to anyone else, even though he wasn't, but he _felt_like he was, empty, almost as if he was missing something highly important to his function. Akatsuki would pay the price one day, but for now, Gaara had chosen to focus on more pressing matters, like dealing with his anger, and learning to _feel_again. His family were proud he had come so far.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turns his eyes back onto the view of his brother and sister, and smiles a little. If they had noticed it, they had not shown it, and he was grateful of that. About to say something with a little emotion, Kankuro interrupts once again, "If I'd have known it was because you were chasing konoha girls down…I would've joined you earlier".

He laughs, deep, long joking laugh, and Gaara instantly thinks of Kitty and Fern, the two mysterious girls. Gaara shakes his head and glares a little at his brother.

"Do not disrespect me brother, you will regret it". Gaara felt slightly tense now, but he did not know why. He hated his brother teasing him, but it had never annoyed him to this extent.

Kankuro laughs even more still, and lady Tsunade decides to change subject before Gaara loses his rack.

"Not meaning to interrupt this little family reunion, but if you do remember, I sent the others away so I could discuss something with you all" She states, a hard look overcoming her facial muscles, her eyes becoming a little more professional for once.

Gaara nods once and sits back into his previous seat, his siblings joining him and taking a few other seats on his right.

"now, as I said before, because the girls came from quite far away, they have no sign of chakra in them, this means I have to summon some and carry out a special jutsu in order to allow a chakra flow to begin within them" She continues, not missing a beat. "This may sound odd to you Temari, Kankuro, but I do in fact need help of you in order to do this…"

* * *

><p>"Naruto! That's gross!" Kitty splutters from her stool at ichirakus, gawping at said blonde boy, who was choking and dumping whole loads of the special day ramen down his throat and burping loudly after each bowl. Kitty wrinkles her nose at his behaviour, realising his eating habits were far worse than they seemed in the episodes.<p>

Fern however was giggling like maniac on drugs at him and playing around with her own bowl of ramen with her chop sticks, watching Naruto and trying to hide a little smile as he stuffed his face.

_He is so adorable, _She thinks to herself, sighing a little as he finally seems to stop, putting his chop sticks down and burping one last, loud and long time. She goes back to her own meal and chews the ramen slowly before swallowing. She had hoped Naruto would take her and Kitty to the ramen stall, the food had always looked so good and tasty, and indeed, this was one of the east dishes of food she had ever tried in her life. She smiles to herself and eats another mouthful, watching Kitty eat her own, in smaller bites.

Kitty turns to Naruto (the two girls had sat either side of him on the stools in front of the stall) and was scolding him about eating too fast "if you eat that fast you'll get a stomach ache!" she says, her dark brown eyes looking at the stack of about 10 empty bowls in front of the blonde. "Eat smaller mouthfuls and chew more" she explains.

As if to demonstrate, she takes her own chopsticks and takes a small amount of the juicy delicious ramen and pops it into her mouth, chewing well and swallowing. Naruto laughs and shakes his head at her "don't worry; I never get tummy aches when I eat ramen".

Kitty sighs and Fern giggles at naruto. Looking behind them at the Hokage's tower, fern then turns to the others herself "do you think we can go back up now?" She questions, thinking of the long flight of stairs that now would await her.

"I'm not sure, but I feel a lot better now" Kitty says, a small cute smile tugging at the corners of her pale pink lips, looking at her no-longer sore hand which was all bandaged up.

Naruto suddenly jumps up from his stall "I wonder what Granny Tsunade is talking to the sand siblings about!" he says loudly, and Fern takes out a little purse Tsunade had left in the second house, taking a few coins out of it and placing it on the table before hopping of her own stool. "Come on, lets go and find out shall we?".

* * *

><p>Back at the Hokage's tower;<p>

"So you see, I need your help in order to perform the jutsu safely and effectively" Tsunade contemplates, and her eyes linger on the three in front of her before adding "that's if you aren't confused about any of this and don't mind"

Kankuro smiles "I'm a bit confused about why they have no chakra, but I'll help" he turns to wink at his red headed brother "I choose the shy cute one"

"Kitty" Gaara corrects him dryly. Kankuro's smirk widens even more now, and he looks over at his brother "So you think she's cute yeah?" Gaara sighs desperately "I didn't mean it like that" he replies, teeth becoming a little clenched together.

"Sure yah didn't little bro'" Kankuro states, waving him off a little.

Gaara growls from his own chair, glaring at his brother for being such a baka and Tsunade chuckles a little, getting full attention back from the two boys.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I can complete the jutsu properly" She adds.

There is a sharp rap on the door, and when Tsunade has said her usual "come in", the door is opened once again and Fern, Kitty and Naruto step back in through the door, it clicking quietly as it shuts behind them.

"Kitty, Fern, I think now is the time you should greet the two suna visitors more appropriately" Tsunade continues, stepping out from behind her desk once more that day, Temari and Kankuro getting up from their chairs and moving over to the two girls. Kankuro smirks cheekily at the two girls, and offers his hand out to Kitty to shake. She goes to shake his hand in return to his gesture. Temari does the same with Fern, smiling warmly at her

"Nice to meet you Fern" She says with a bright smile.

Kankuro lifts kitty's hand to his lips and kisses the top lightly, kitty instantly blushing a million shades of red, and he chuckles as Gaara appears behind the two girls and gives him a look of annoyance before quickly pushing the pressure points in their necks.

Both girls begin to slump towards the ground, Naruto with Tsunade being told what was going on, and Temari propping the now slumped and silent Fern with her strong arms, Kitty being held up by Gaara via her elbows, having slumped backwards into his chest.

Naruto, having begun to have a fit over the two now out cold girls, had seemingly calmed down and Tsunade comes before the little group, flexing her able hands and smiling a little;

"Time to give these girls some chakra"

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Ten<strong>


	11. Chakra Pains

**Read and Review and Enjoy to your hearts content Lovelies!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p>"We must hurry, it wont be long before the girls awaken from their slumber" Temari states, as she slowly carries Fern, who lay limp and unmoving in her able arms, the young girls face half peaceful in slumber, half sad, with a look of worry on her features, even with her eyes closed in sleep, always worrying. Tsunade and Kankuro clear Tsunade's desk of the millions of pieces of paper, notes, random scrolls and books, letting them fall into a heap next to it on the floor with a small flutter. Temari comes forward with Fern laying in her arms, slowly and carefully hoisting her onto the table, propping her head to the side, letting her head down onto the table with her hands the slowest, so as to keep Fern's head from hitting the desk, but trying to contain her excitement. Temari had never witnessed such a thing; giving chakra, a power source, to those who originally had none at all. This was something she really needed to see.<p>

Tsunade shoos the two sand ninja back with her hands, giving them a glance as if to say "keep your distance", and the two siblings heed the eyes of the Konoha Hokage, taking several steps back, but both standing side by side so that they could still catch a look of what was happening.

"We shall deal with Fern first…" Then Tsunade gazes up from her observation of Ferns out cold body on her desk, towards Gaara and Kitty, who was slumped in his arms, held tightly and carefully by the redhead, Tsunade slightly catching the shift and thump of the young girls chest, "We could do both at the same time…", deliberately staring into the eyes of the Kazekage, Brown eyes looking into sea blue, silently pleading him and forcing him to come to a decision.

Nodding his head, he slowly plants his gourd on the ground from his back, making sure not to topple kitty onto the floor as he does so, a calm look of unchanged sombre on his pale features, as always. Once his gourd is on the ground, sand particles slowly ascend and form a shape on the ground, becoming a sand table in front of the other ninja, right in the centre of the room, Tsunade smiling faintly at his choice, then getting to work on Fern, firstly finding the areas in which would be chakra points for the average ninja, then ordering Temari to pass her a few scrolls from inside a drawer of her hardwood desk. "Naruto, I'll need you to stand at the foot of the desk please", she orders, her eyes not leaving the body in front of her.

The vibrantly haired boy does as he is told (for once) and stands just on the other side of Fern, watching Tsunade and not speaking (for once), simply watching his Hokage work, with widened blue eyes, whispering "cool".

Meanwhile, Gaara sets the cat like girl on the sand table, of course that is stable and that would work as good as any wood table, laying her on her back, steadily letting her body slump onto the sand table, her eyelids shut, and only the soft movement of her chest rising and falling with each intake and exhale of breath that passed her unconscious lips, the only sign that she was alive and well, which Gaara thought seemed very gracious. Watching Tsunade from the corner of his bright sea blue eyes, he slowly does as she does, mimicking her actions of finding each point on Kitty's body where chakra points will need to be, hands, feet, arms, knees, all other places. Temari hurriedly unrolls a scroll from inside the drawer on Tsunade's desk, noting that the scrolls she had been advised to take all, had the same beautifully intricate design of cherry blossoms and roses cascading over the ends and each had a different coloured feather attached. The one she was now unravelling had what looked like an ostrich feather in a light shade of blue or green attached. She hesitantly places it on the desk next to Fern's feeble arm as it lay across her chest.

Tsunade immediately begins to use the scroll, this one obviously filled with instructions, whispering a small incantation under her breath as she slowly continues to touch the now non existent chakra points on ferns lax body, in the same sequence repeatedly, and as both Temari and Kankuro watch, a small hazy mist spurting from the points in which Tsunade was touching, emanating at the exact point of touch, in a azure colour, half opaque but half not. Tsunade speaks up suddenly, making both sand siblings jump a little, Naruto seemingly drawn in by the blue glow. "Temari, get me the second scroll, then you must hand Gaara the first scroll and do as he says", She declares, a constant air of authority surrounding her as the two go about heir business, taking the second scroll and handing it to her without a word, then both sand siblings stalking over to their brother, handing him the first opened scroll, letting him scan his bright eyes across it, (skim reading probably), as he also does as Tsunade did, copying her movements, this time a haze of lavender instead of azure this time, as Gaara works on Kitty's slack body.

Naruto still silently watches the Hokage, observing that as the Hokage worked and picked up her pace of touching each chakra point, the colour of the azure blue became more prominent and obvious, almost thickening like honey. This thought of course makes naruto lick his lips absently, "mmmm honey" he thinks to himself, before Tsunade slapping him across the face (not so hard as usual) brings him out of his honey related thoughts, saying to him "you'll need to listen to me very carefully now Naruto". She looks him in the eyes, a determined mask of no emotion covering her older face, "I need you to push your chakra into Ferns body".

Naruto takes a few moments for his mind to interpret what Tsunade had just said, and then he shakes his head fast, "No! I can't do that! She'll die from the strength", he continues to shake his head in a child-like way, Tsunade sighing at his ways, letting him freak out for another moment or two as she continues to fasten her hands as they continue to touch Fern's soon to be chakra points in a rhythmic pattern "Naruto, that's why I need you to pay attention and listen to me", slapping him on the arm hard and causing in to stumble to the side a little bit, the young blonde whimpering "ow" a little.

"if you listen to me then we wont have any problems now will we, she wont die Naruto, I wont let her", she adds, then Naruto looks from Fern to Tsunade and then back again, "C'mon Naruto, this is why I needed you, you have more than enough chakra for 5o people, you can spare some for Fern without wearing yourself down at all", Naruto is persuaded, as he did not want to let anyone down, he briskly raises his hands and places them on the sides of Ferns head, feeling her warmth on his hands, he steadily begins to push some of his non potent chakra into Fern, and almost immediately, Tsunade completes the first stage, making sure that her chakra flow and chakra veins are all connected, feeling that everything is well and strong within Fern, she stops her movements and watches over Naruto as he not quite closely his eyes, but squints in determination and concentration, reminding the female Hokage of when she first had met him and had seen for herself how determined he was to never let anyone he knew down, such were the things that made Tsunade happy inside, although she rarely showed it.

"That's it Naruto, only a bit more" She speaks, making sure not to disturb him or jolt him, scanning her eyes over the desk and behind naruto to Gaara, who was now instructing Temari (obviously having decided he could trust her more with such an important task), of what to do as good as he and Tsunade had been doing, all the while Temari nodding her head, then looking down and smiling a little at Kitty, who lay unmoving on the sand table.

Gaara, just like Naruto had, rests his pale, calloused hands on either side of Kitty's head, not closing his eyes however, unhurriedly pushing bit by bit, his chakra in steady amounts into Kitty, as Temari finishes the last part of the first stage, closing off any missed areas of the chakra network inside Kitty, Temari with her eyes closed and seeing the chakra network in her mind, then nodding slightly, Gaara seeing from the corner of his eye, pushing a tad bit more chakra into Kitty, letting it run throughout her chakra veins.

Tsunade speaks above the group in her office, more directing her instructions to Gaara rather than anyone else, "The third stage is the hardest but it is the last, when you are done with the second stage, I will take over for both the girls, do you understand?" she clearly states, and at once all four of the other ninja's in the room nod their heads, "you will all leave the room and let me finish".

At her last statement, Gaara finishes pushing chakra into Kitty, and slowly looks at Tsunade as if to say "no", but she ignores his look of annoyance, and begins to shoo them all out of the room, watching Naruto and his bright blonde hair move away from Ferns side, joining the sand siblings by the door, Kankuro opening it with a click, "how long will you be?" he says with a cheeky smile (as always). Tsunade only replies with a simple word "soon", as Gaara stops and turns towards her, plainly and unemotionally stating "I'm staying". Tsunade looks him hard and cold into both his eyes, keeping them locked with his. "That would be a very unwise decision Kazekage", she replies, her stare not faltering as he gives her his hardest and unemotionally cold glare. "I want to stay", he repeats, and the three other ninja watch on, Temari placing a hand over her face.

"Gaara there is no time for you acting like a child!" Tsunade concludes, gesturing towards the last and final scroll, "This last incantation is not exactly the easiest one to carry out". Still, Gaara remains unmoving, a plain look on his face now, "I can handle it Hokage", he speaks the last word as if to remind her who he himself is. Her guard comes down a tad, and she looks at him solemnly "very well" she replies, "if you insist upon it", then shooing the others from the room.

After the door closes, Tsunade looks down at Fern, a concentrated smile gracing her steady lips, before her face takes on a serious expression in no time at all, and takes out a few candles she has in a drawer on her desk, laying a few around Ferns still limp body, closing her eyes and waiting for the noise to come as she softly and quietly begins to utter the final part of the incantation, feeling the red head watching her from afar, observing closely.

* * *

><p>Seemingly from out of nowhere, fern opens her eyes, and bites her lip as if in tremendous pain, writhing a little and about to scream, a sharp burning flowing throughout her whole being and making Fern want to snap into two. "Tsunade!" She cries out, at which point Tsunade ignores her plea and looks at Gaara, ushering him with her eyes "you still think you don't want to miss this?". Tsunade casts a jutsu to keep Fern held down to the table, and continues, as if in pain herself, to continue her incantation.<p>

The burning fire in the newly awakened Fern becomes hotter and more painful than she think she could stand, what had even happened?! One moment she was being friendly and the next she finds herself on Tsunade's desk in pain. The burning becomes more demanding, feeling like it was pushing through into her veins and something unknown, a feeling fern had never felt before, and screaming in agony as her inside flesh metaphorically rips itself apart at the seams. The silence of the room now destroyed by the thrashing and screams of fern, a tear trickling down her face, not even being able to beg Tsunade to stop and tell her what was going on.

Gaara watches quietly from the same point, not sure if he was meant to help or not, for THIS was not what he had expected when Tsunade had meant it would be hard to carry out. A complicated Jutsu, tongue twisting incantation, anything like that he could have handled precisely and well, but what Tsunade had really meant was that it was emotionally hard to carry out. And from the look of deep sadness and concentration on her features, she was finding it very hard indeed.

Throughout his time in life and having his demon stripped away from him, Gaara had found it increasingly hard to control his newly found emotions, and this point he knew why Tsunade had not wanted to let him stay, but he was there now and was not going to be a wimp and leave. It was not in his notion to do so, even if it was horrible to admit and be around Fern, who was crying he noticed, and screaming loudly than eh had ever heard before, the scream half piercing through him and making him want to cripple it to the ground with his strength. Although Gaara hated to even so much as admit that this was affecting him, it then dawned on him that from the way Tsunade was NOW looking, only half way through the last stage for Fern, she would not be able to finish off the final stage for kitty, and this meant HE himself would have to carry it out.

That was going to be hard. And he didn't even know why.

Damned strange mysterious girls who fall out of the sky and their ability to deceive him and make him feel odd.

While Gaara is still observing, Tsunade tries her upmost hardest to not give in to the pleas and screams of Fern, she had known this part would be hard but not this bad, the screaming was the saddest she had heard, even if she was a ninja and had heard screaming plenty of times, this in itself was twenty times worse than screaming of death, this was screaming that should be unnecessary. Not to mention the two girls trusted them all greatly, but this had to be done, they would nit have let them carry this out otherwise, and besides, the one thing driving Tsunade right now was the notion that after this, it would be much much easier to teach the girls to defend and fight, and she'd spend much less of her time worrying whether she was keeping them safe, specially in a world that they had never been in or experienced before. There was no telling what could happen.

* * *

><p>As the minutes passed, Ferns screams had climaxed to their loudest and most terrible sound, the pain was obviously becoming too much for her, and Tsunade noticed her eyes fluttering a little as tears stained her fresh young face, so Tsunade calls to Gaara, who seemed almost reluctant even in his non changeable posterior to come and soothe her.<p>

Gaara comes before the table, watching over Fern, still very unsure of what she could and should do to soothe her, thinking that Naruto would be a lot better at doing this rather than himself, since he wasn't known as being much of a 'soothing' person. But he did suppose naruto would not be able to handle this much at all, considering his soft spot for every single person he ever met. Gaara cautiously and rather awkwardly places his calloused hand on Fern's lithe and limp arm, rubbing slightly, hoping that this was acceptable for him to do.

A few moments pass, and Tsunade stops rather suddenly, making Gaara's slightly weary eyes snap onto you, before he looks sharply back down at Fern and removes his hand from her arm, feeling rather awkward as she finally stops screaming, blinking back some tears, but other forming in their place and spilling over and down her cheeks. She was shaken up but looked otherwise fine now. Fern looks up at Tsunade, the pain gone now, feeling this rather strange presence inside her, biting her lip and saying quietly, her voice coarse from screaming continuously before, "W-what was that?" she asks.

Gaara and Tsunade both sigh in relief at the same time, then Tsunade chuckles and smiles down at Fern "Feeling better now?", as she realises Fern asked questions A LOT.

Fern only nods her head a little, then whispers "where's Kitty?", and Gaara freezes only a slight bit, however Tsunade was a veteran at noticing small things such as that, giving him a knowing look to which he replies with his own look; annoyance. An unemotional mask cascading across his face, the red head lifts Fern off the table in one swift motion and says to her calmly "can you walk?" Fern gazes down at the floor beneath her and says "Maybe".

Gaara slides her slowly onto her feet, letting her get a hold of the table top, Tsunade coming around the desk from the other side, taking hold of Ferns arm and securely guiding her from the room, leaving the room a moment before reappearing and nodding for Gaara to come forward once more.

"Are you sure that you can do this?" she asks him, a hint of amusement in her voice. Gaara grinds his teeth silently in annoyance and then moves forward to Kitty's side, taking a few candles and placing them, lit, in the same places as Tsunade had done with Fern, who the red head supposed was with the other three being comforted after her ordeal.

Kitty looked rather at peace, lying on Gaara's sand table, her hand place up near her head, palm up, her lips softly curved into a frown, her brow furrowed, but her overall appearance conveying 'peace' to the red head as he observes her quaint form in front of him. He then places his own jutsu on her before he begins to speak the words of the incantation, making sure he doesn't look directly at her closed eyelids, for fear of what he may see when she opened them. He begins the incantation, feeling Tsunade's eyes on his face as he focuses on the words he must speak, saying them clearly and with conviction as he tries his best to keep his composed reputation in tact, after all, he was the cold hearted Kazekage from the hot and sunny village.

Unlike Fern, Kitty's reaction wasn't instantaneous, and this, for a second had worried both Tsunade and Gaara, however her eyelids began to flutter and she whimpered as the pain hit her slightly, her hand attempting to stop the pain coursing through her entire body but obviously failing, the young girl crying out a little, but not screaming just yet, the pain burning through her cells and tissues inside, her eyes now only focusing on the two faces she could see in her view, Tsunade, who was softly soothing her by speaking quietly and rubbing her hand, which to kitty seemed very out of character but suddenly a wave of heat and searing ain hit her right in the heart, squeezing her eyes shut a moment before she realised what was going on, feeling this unknown presence of something flowing through something near her veins, focusing her eyes onto the second face she could see "Gaara" she whispers as she recognises him, and the feeling inside her wobbles, knowing that the sensation was Gaara's chakra. "but how?" she thinks to herself, looking up at the red head who was poised above her with concentration stuck to his expression, however his eyes were open and just like she knew would happen before back at the house, she became sucked into the colour of his eyes and how they looked, feeling the sharp searing pain worsen and then not being able to take the pain anymore, feeling it split through her skin and tissues, screaming a little in pain, tears rolling down her face, blurring her vision, pleading with both ninja above her body to stop because of the pain.

Gaara simply replies "I cant now", as he mutters the last bit of the incantation, the flames inside kitty burning right through her and causing her to cry out and scream again, then feeling something snap, and everything calmed suddenly, letting her airways fill with enough oxygen again, the burning subsiding into nothingness, and she slumps onto the sand table, Gaara breathing deeply and heavily, closing his eyes and hoping that he'd never have to do that ever again. Then it happened.

Kitty sat up, this new sensation flowing through her body, grappling onto Gaara and burying her face into his chest as her body trembles, the red head is thrown into more awkwardness and he isn't sure what he should do, then slowly moves his hand to her shoulder and pats it a little, before pulling away and lifting her up, to take her out of the room, Tsunade giving Kitty a once over and deciding she was okay. The red head carries kitty to the door of Tsunade's office, opening it with his sand, the sand table disappearing now, and walks on through the doorway, spotting the three other ninja and Fern a little ways down the corridor, slinking over to them, then kitty speaks up half way.

"I can walk by myself Gaara" she says a little quietly, and he looks down at her, then slowly lets her stand on her feet, taking a step away to the side, and observes as she springs into action, quite cat-like, almost as if she had had a very long refreshing sleep and was filled with energy, darting and slinking down the corridor a little like a cat to the others, smiling all the while as she goes, and Gaara frowns in confusion, an odd feeling inside him, his brow furrowed, and his sister walks to him and says "what is wrong dear brother?", his eyes do not move from its spot on the wall as he replies ina quiet calm voice, "I have this strange feeling inside me, like I want to sigh and the tense has gone".

Temari looks at him and laughs almost silently, patting his arm as the group begin to move down the stairs of the hokage tower, Naruto talking animatedly about getting ramen to celebrate and then practice as they go, slightly leaving the two behind.

"That, dear brother" she says after a moment, moving on ahead of him to the top of the stairs, looking back at him with immense amusement in her blue eyes "is relief".

Temari skips off down the stairs, leaving Gaara alone as he stands in the corridor, contemplating.

"Is that good?".

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Eleven <strong>


	12. Dreaming

**A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Twelve**

* * *

><p>Her skin feels soft and warm. There's a slight tingle running throughout her being, as if something is calling to her, far away. But she doesn't seem to care.<p>

It feels safe here. And peaceful.

The breeze subsides slowly, she feels nothing but this odd air surrounding her, coating her in a fluffy tingly feeling.

Strange. Why does it feel like this? She shouldn't be feeling light and fluffy? Where is she even?

She tries to open her eyes. But she can't seem to. She begins to struggle, something was very odd about this, and slowly, she opens her big brown eyes, her eyelids fluttering as they widen.

Bright and beaming, was an odd looking field, with tall grains and grass growing in crisp yellows and mellow greens.

It really was bright, a bright sunny day, probably around midday, with the sun high up in the center of the hazy blue skies above. A few trees and bushes seem to be scattered around the area, although in every direction, you could not see anything but fields.

Wow, she thinks to herself, this place is so magical but strange.

Snap.

She spins around. There's a bed. A bed?

In the middle of a field?

The bed was right next to a tree, a king sized white bed, with a white wooden frame, the cushions, the covers, they were all pearly white.

She looks down at herself. White.

She was wearing a white, floaty looking dress, coming up to mid-thigh. She was bare-footed, wearing just this pretty white dress. She doesn't really wear dresses.

Absent mindedly, she walks through the field, the breeze still brushing through her hair, causing her skin to goosebumps. But it wasn't an unpleasant sensation. The heat from the bright sun made it seem, tranquil, almost.

Brushing her hands over the tops of the wheat, walking slowly over to the large bed in front of her, not sure what she's supposed to do, but feeling an overpowering urge to walk over to the tree.

Once there, she feels the tree. Is it real? It feels real. She knocks on the bark. It sounds real. Circling the tree trunk, her big brown orbs scan the bark and the tree, memorizing the scents and the feeling of the air on her skin. It smelt and felt and sounded like a tree. 'Its real' her senses were whispering.

Breaking out of her silent wonderment of this strange place, that she did not recognize, her eyes scan the area.

'Why am I wearing a dress, a white one, standing barefoot in the middle of a bright sunny wheat field, with a massive bloody white bed underneath a tree?' She thinks out loud.

'Because you're meant to be'

* * *

><p>Bright Scarlett hair. A hint of spikiness. Pale, almost translucent skin. And those bright sea green eyes, that always seem so distant, and not quite there.<p>

This is what she found herself looking at, from across the field. The catching appearance. The posture. Everything spoke to her, she knew it was him. The weird thing was, was that he was wearing white too, the same bright pearly white fabric clothing that she was, but he had the same clothes he usually wore, but all crystal white.

She stares at him, he was about 6 feet away, watching her.

What was he doing here? How did he get here? Why weren't they back home?

She goes to open her mouth to speak, but he raises his hand to silence her, she looks at him, confused.

'You're here for me' he adds, seemingly to the previous statement he'd made, well, she assumed he'd been the one to speak before. It sounded like him, the deep consecutive sounding voice he always had.

'H-here for..you?' She asks, even more bewildered.

'Yes', he simply replies. No more words are spoken, she just watches in odd bewilderment, as he comes ever the more closer to her, walking through the field towards her.

It then dawned on her, this must be some kind of dream!

But ignoring her revelation, as she notices he'd now come even closer, and was standing a few foot away now.

His eyes were staring intently at her face, the sea green borring into her with just one glance, she resists the urge to look at him, and instead diverts her attentions to the tree, pretending that the tree branches are really very interesting, especially to look at. 'So...this tree...' She begins, keeping her eyes firmly onto the curved branches.

She feels a touch on her face, instantly looking at him, why in the hell was he caressing her face?!

She takes a quick little surprised step back, and finds herself wedged inbetween the tree trunk, and the red head who was still looking at her. She'd given in now, she was looking at him, at his handsome, well chiselled face, and then into his eyes, which always seemed so daunting. She seemed to just be stuck in his eyes every time, and she made a habit not to look.

This was a dream right? So it couldn't be as bad as it really was...

Instantly she knew. His pupils where huge, larger than she'd ever seen them, and in them, she saw hunger. No, not the sort of stomach grumbling hunger, the same kind of hunger that had her face bright red with the very notion of it.

She was now very awkwardly embarrassed. She didn't know what to do.

He takes a step closer, and pins her against the tree trunk, all in one steady, strong moment. Oh, she'd forgotten he was a lot stronger than her...now she was thinking about his strong, defined muscular arms, and she didn't need to be thinking like that at present.

He immediately kisses her, his lips melding into hers, and he gains dominance, her lips giving up the fight and simply allowing the kiss, feeling the force and the weird lust behind it.

His pale but manly hands slowly make their way onto her body, starting at her sides and slowly roaming, feeling to her hips. This simply movement has her insides squirming and her heart racing.

What the hell was going on?!

Why was he kissing her?!

His amazing lips just seemed to get more lustful with kisses with every passing second, and her eyes close as she tries to not be drawn in by how amazing this kiss seemed to be. This all seemed like a dream, she'd had some before, obviously, but not as vivid nor lustful as this.

feeling the need, she moves her hands into his red locks of hair, pulling and tugging as the kiss deepens and becomes more heated.

His lips slowly pull away from hers, slowly tracing across her jawline to her neck, whispering into her ear,

'You're going to be mine'

Sending shivers up and down her spine, and she tries to pull away to look into his eyes, but everything begins to pull away, leaving her, the wheat and the sun and the breeze, the bed and the tree, and he too, was being pulled away, before slowly, she was brought back to reality, a low murmur breaking through the darkness.

She can't hear it properly, she tries to listen more intently, someone was calling her name.

It was then that she woke up.

* * *

><p>Her eyes stay shut. She wanted half to return to her dream, half to lay awake and contemplate its meaning.<p>

"Kitty. Wake up." Comes the deep voice. This freezes her thoughts.

Uh-oh. Slowly opening one eye, the vision un-blurrs from sleepiness, seeing a red headed ninja above her, looking down at her with a stern, nondescript face, his pupils small, a stark contrast to in her dream.

The dream. Oh god. She groans, wanting to slowly slide into a hole and hide. She'd just had a half erotic dream about him and he just HAD to be the one to wake her up from it. She covers her face and groans again.

"Are you okay?" He asks, it wasn't really a question, more of a demand.

He was demanding to know what was wrong.

She wasn't going to tell him.

She peeks at him through her messy hair and covers, knowing her face was probably very red and bright, slowly saying, 'nothing, Gaara, just a weird dream', she replies. There. That's the truth, it isn't lying, so no need to feel guilty.

The red head doesn't reply, instead he turns towards the door to leave.

But before he does, kitty calls after him,

'You'd look good in white'

* * *

><p>A few days later, kitty walks alone down a dirt path, towards a training grounds. It was early morning, and the sun was rising above the trees, setting a lovely little scene as she treks towards the grounds. This was routine every week day, for both her and Fern, although since she'd had the embarrassing dream, she'd avoided as much contact with Gaara and Fern, mainly because having known Fern for years, she knew when something was up with Kitty. Gaara, on the other hand, was because Kitty couldn't handle coming face to face with him after the dream, she felt a little odd about having had it, although it never really seemed to be a big deal back in their world.<p>

So this morning, she was trekking to the grounds along the same dirt path alone.

Well, that was what she thought.

She'd only just gotten half way to the training grounds, when something whacks into her side, causing her to topple to the ground, said thing weirdly staying upright. The morning sun blocked the clear view, till Kitty tilts her head and sees an odd green colour, along with black and orange. Oh.

"I'm so sorry for knocking you over! I was too busy with my youthful morning training to notice you were there!" cries the overly enthusiastic voice.

Kitty stares. Bushy brows.

"LEE?!" She cries, and his overly weird smile brazens, nodding his head.

"YES! I am Lee! Rock Lee!" He replies, looking at her, he then seems to notice her features, "I haven't seen you before, you must be the new youthful ninja's the hokage was telling me about!" He cries, a little TOO loudly for Kittys liking.

"erh, yeah, I'm Kitty" She says, she'd never really known if she liked lee or thought he was annoying in their home world, but meeting him for real in the naruto world was a little...overwhelming, to say the least.

She by this point had gotten up from the dirty and dusty forest path floor, dusting herself off, much like she did when they had first fallen into the Naruto world. Surprisingly, Lee hadn't killed her when he knocked into her, which was strange, as he was notoriously strong, Maybe the new chakra she and fern had gained from gaara and naruto had improved their bodies strength. This was good news. They'd be more safe now.

"To make up for hurting you I shall escort you to...um...wherever you are heading!" Lee shouts, smiling widely and um, youthfully at Kitty.

"Oh no, no, its alright, I think I can manage on my-"

"I WOULD BE HAPPY TO OBLIGE" He continues, blurting over her, "you must be going to the training grounds!" He assesses, and begins to half drag half 'escort' her to the grounds. She decides there's be no point arguing with Lee, and to be honest, she'd rather just let him take her and then be done with his loud demenour.

So the two of them walk a little of the ways further down the path, Kitty trying to keep a steady pace with Lee, who's pace seemed to be a million miles an hour, and he wasn't even using his chakra to go that fast. He obviously wasn't used to walking with someone who wasn't a proper ninja and fast.

"Who will be training your youthful self, then?!" Lee acquires, Kitty finding his bushy black, rather thick eyebrows interesting to watch as they bounced and moved on his forehead like little caterpillars, but paying enough attention to reply to him.

"Naruto and Gaara" She replies, to which his bushy eyebrows (she'd been staring at them this whole time) cave a little, a frown on his face, but a sad one, just, a troubled one.

It is then that kitty feels the insistent need to sneeze, which she does so, a loud sneeze that she was annoyed actually came from her. The forest was quiet, you see, and any loud noise echoed throughout and made a terrible feeling rumble inside her. It grated on her in a way.

As she focuses on the tree lined dirt path, she sees tiny little dust particles in the air, this didn't strike her as odd until she realized that they weren't dust particles, they were sand particles. little tiny grains of yellowy red sand particles, seeming to just float about. Now, where had she seen this phenomena before?

As if her thoughts had provoked him to appear, the silent red head plops silently, as he always creepily, (yet mysteriously) does. His hair looked even brighter in the sunny morning light, and Kitty couldn't help herself but stare at how a few of the strands of red hair fluttered around in the little bits of air brushing through the trees, and how a few stuck out at odd angles, but it was barely noticeable.

He stands a few feet away, his sand particles reverberating around the area, floating on their own through the air.

"hello Gaara" She says, breaking the sort-of awkward silence.

He nods. as usual.

Lee stares at Gaara, and this is when kitty remembers the series back at home, when Gaara and Lees battle had previously left a few...problems behind.

Awkward, she thought. She'd sat and watched and wanted Gaara to win, but that was when Gaara had his jinjuriki, and was slightly crazy, so she hadn't really liked him much at that point. She just sympathized with his character. She didn't think she'd ever really get over the fact she was actually able to touch and speak to and KNOW the characters she adored, from naruto.

"I'll, uhm, see you later then Lee" She says, nodding and waving her hand in a little ways of saying goodbye. She wanted this odd awkward and heavy feeling in the air to disappear, and Lee hadn't said anything since Gaara had shown up. "C'mon, I need to go and train..." She half heatedly says to Gaara, who seemed to be watching her and Lee intently. Awks.

She smiles faintly at Lee, as she carries on the last few meters to the training grounds, closely followed by the ever still silent red headed kazekage, sand particles seemingly on edge, darting around now, rather than the more softer floating it was previously. Maybe it would be best if she tried to forget about this dream she had had, after all, she'd had them before. Better dive into the deep end, then.

There is silence for a few moments, Kitty notices Naruto, fern, Hinata and a few other ninja on the far end of the training grounds, and she smiles brightly, this was something that she now really enjoyed. She begins to run, using her newly found chakra, pumping it into her legs and feet, stumbling a little at first, but finding her feet and calling behind her, "Gaara, I want to spar you".

Suddenly a gust of sand and wind knocks her off her fast moving legs and feet, blowing her to the hard ground, making her utter an "oof".

Gaara comes into view, his sand swirling around him like a mini sand storm,

"Let's begin then"

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Twelve<strong>


	13. The consequences of a rainy day

**A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

><p>Her eyes widen as she watches from the other side of the training grounds. Yes, granted she and kitty had chakra now, but they weren't professional ninja, not by a long shot.<p>

So when she sees Gaara knocking kitty over with his sand, she's left wondering what the hell was going on.

As far as she knew, Gaara's vicious nature had all but disappeared long before kitty and fern had their mishap of falling into the Naruto world...

Her eyes scan over the two of them, there was something not quite right. They hadn't trained a lot lately, mostly because Tsunade was busy with hokage things and Naruto had been off on missions with his team. Even Gaara had had to take a break for a few days due to his council member's turning up at konoha, requesting his authority over something or other.

Kitty, she noticed, wasted barely a second before spinning her body on the floor and trying to kick Gaara's legs out from under him, his sand catching a hold of her leg.

Fern was sure she'd be alright...

She turns back to naruto, who was about to begin a small sparring session with kiba, and she smiles.

"Naruto, when are we going to learn the cool stuff?" She asks, and he smiles widely at her, his blue eyes crinkling in the corners as she speaks.

"That depends on when Granny Tsunade and Gaara believe you have the ability" he replies, and Fern is left wondering whether or not that would be soon rather than later.

Judging by the fact Gaara had Kitty stuck in sand cage, kitty huffing and sat on the floor of said 'sand cage', it would be later...much, much later.

"I SWEAR TO KAMI, ONE DAY I'LL BE STRONG ENOUGH AND I AM GOING TO OWN YOUR ASS GAARA!" Kitty fumes, a little bit of kitty rage building up.

Fern laughs, moving out of the way of a few kunai as naruto and kiba begin their spar, heading towards Kitty and Gaara.

The 'sand cage' was obviously Gaara's idea of a joke, as his eyes seemed rather amused at kitty's outburst.

Reaching the two of them, still giggling at kitty's poor angry face, she says to Gaara, "maybe you should let her go".

Gaara looks at her for a moment, and then looks at kitty, "but...she's a cat in a cage..." He replies.

This sends Fern into hysterical fits of laughter, had Gaara of the sand ACTUALLY attempted to make a joke? She wasn't sure, his face was a cool mask, although his amusement in his eyes seemed to increase.

Kitty on the other hand, did not find this funny one bit, staring at them both with angry kitty eyes. "This isn't funny!" She growls.

Eventually, Gaara let's her go, his sand seeming to melt away from the sand cage form, and kitty glares at him, although this just makes Fern laugh a lot more, and Gaara even cracked a slight smile.

"Come on you lot, let's go get something to eat" Naruto calls to them, standing with Kiba, shino and Hinata.

Fern links arms with kitty, reminding her of the first time they had walked towards konoha, and she smiles at her dear friend, who slowly came out of her rage, smiling a little back.

* * *

><p>A loud ferocious noise escapes her as she hurls one of the kunai, a pleasing thudding sound of it hitting the target, throwing herself into a forwards cartwheel, skidding as she lands her feet on the muddy grassy ground, sinking into a crouch as she skids a few feet, with sudden force, slinging the last kunai behind her, through her blind spot. The same noise as before resounds, and she snaps her head to look at the target, high on a tree, and she smiles brightly, "I DID IT! I DID IT!".<p>

"Ohmygod! Well done Fern!" Kitty cries, running from her standing position at the far side of the field, sprinting over to Fern, who was standing triumphantly in the middle of the training field.

She high fives her friend, a bright smile on her slightly pink lips. Fern was smiling back, proudly. After what seemed about 100 or more attempts, she'd finally succeeded.

And nothing showed it than Fern currently was; her smile was so bright and wide, she knew she'd just done something she'd always wanted to do!

Every since the first time she'd discovered Naruto at home she'd instantly fantasised about running with the ninja's, looking badass in amazing outfits, and being skilled in the ninja arts.

This was just one step closer to all of that...

Fern hugs her friend tightly, "I am so happy we wound up here", she whispers quietly to her friend. Kitty hugs back, just as hard.

"I know, same here, isn't it wonderful?" Kitty replies, her voice soft and quiet.

The shared sweet moment between them comes to an end, and kitty breaks the hug, surveying the surrounds, her eyes scanning and taking note of the small group of people at the side of the training grounds.

It had, as much as they had wished it wouldn't, been raining the entire day, and had only just cleared up, leaving the field a muddy grassy mess, with large puddles of water in areas.

It had been a number of weeks since both kitty and fern had had some chakra transferred to them from Naruto and Gaara.

The Kazekage and a number of other konoha shinobi had begun to up the level of training the two endured, Fern just happened to be the one who was better at aiming and precision.

The two girls hurry their pace and make their way over to the edge of the training grounds, sludging through the mud and the random puddles scattered across the field.

Although it made everything seem so dreary and unpleasant, the rain water accumulating on the training grounds was ideal for training.

As Gaara had put it; "you never know what conditions you end up with on missions as a shinobi". That meant a lot of muddy training through the recent rainy weather, much to Ferns utter disappointment.

As she looks up at the sky now, the clouds looming overhead, she sighs. She really hated the weather, but not even a chance of horrid weather would dampen her now amazing mood. She'd just done something she'd never dreamt she would.

As the two girls near the little group, who had been watching from afar (and from underneath the protection from the rain of a large set of trees Fern noticed), her eyes note Naruto, Kiba, Hinata and a few others.

"Well done fern!" Naruto cries out happily as he hi-fives her.

His praise seemed to broaden her accomplishment even more, and Kitty pipes up, "I wish I could aim like that". Indeed, kitty was far too clumsy to be able to aim at a huge elephant, let alone a wooden target in the middle of the forest.

Although kitty was subsequently crap at aiming and all, she had found a little bit of solace in the fact she was doing well with dodging attacks (which she obviously was also crap at before). The chakra from Gaara had improved her speed and strength, by considerable amounts, and that's all she really seemed to be content with.

Fern on the other hand, wanted to learn it ALL, She wanted to become a shinobi as fast as possible, even if it meant keeping up with this straining training every day. They didn't know how long they'd be here for anyway...

Kiba comes forward towards the three of them, akamaru at his heels as usual, "Kitty, I dare you to spar with me".

"Erh, but-"

"No butts! Tsunade wants you in tip top shape before long"

Kitty groans a little. "But you'll beat me!" She replies back, looking a little weak.

"That's the whole point" Kiba replies, smirking, "shame you're too easy to spar" he says, winking.

This was all too much for Kitty to hear, she hated seeming weak. "Right, that's it, spar, RIGHT NOW" she retorts before he can continue his teasing.

* * *

><p>"You can do better than that!" The voice was taunting and light, mocking her as she spins around, kunais in both hands, aiming with as much precision as she can muster.<p>

She tries to focus on this near-newly found energy pulsating throughout her body. Gaara's chakra seemed to vibrate with kiba's movements, as if trying to direct her towards his location, although she already knew where he was.

She flings the kunai at him through the tree branches, and he dodges easily, cascading down onto the muddy floor with a sodden thump, mud splashing up a little.

In return he produces a few shuriken of his own and flings a couple in her direction, which she narrowly misses, one skidding right past her side. Her hair flips as she dodges a second set, working herself closer to him with every shot he throws at her.

She knew he was being this easy to taunt her. It was as if this was amusing him (it was partially amusing her, she admitted it).

She glares at him, her hazel eyes filled with frustration, as she dances around him, throwing a kunai in his direction, then gracefully skidding across the muddy ground, through a large puddle, all on her knees. Her movement sends her straight behind him and she knocks one of his legs, sending him reeling over, but being more balanced, he grabs her leg and uses his strength to sharply pull her up, slinging her around and letting her leg go.

A sloshing sound eminates as she slides across the floor on her back, throwing as many shuriken as she had in her pouch at him as she skids, meaning he has to bounce about from side to side, and to her utter bemusement, one catches him on the arm.

A loud curse escapes his lips, akamaru barking loudly on the other side of the field from where naruto, fern and hinata were (they'd agreed he wasn't allowed to deploy akamaru on her since it wasn't a fair fight).

She laughs in triumph, possibly getting a little too cocky with herself, standing up and slowly circling the perimeter around him, their eyes locking. It was survival of the fittest and kitty didn't doubt one bit that he was more fit than her.

A smirk begins to form on his lips, this confuses her, why was he smirking? She had the upper hand now!

Kiba produces a jutsu, sprinting in the blink of an eye to infront of her, a glint in his eye as he uses the jutsu with his hands, effectively blowing kitty backwards into the air, landing with a loud painful thud on the ground.

By now she was utterly drenched and covered in mud, her outfit stained brown and soaked with muddy water. Kiba wasn't much better, and he had specs of brown muddy substance on his cheek. He strides across the small distance, and she tries to kick him in the face by flipping over into a hand stand and up again. He dodges and grabs her arm. Her other small hand goes to punch him, however his strength and speed allows him to grab her other hand, forcing her back onto the ground again, and kitty sploshes backwards into a large puddle on the ground.

"I win" he says, holding one last kunai to her neck.

"Don't" she retorts, grabbing the tanned hand holding the kunai and twisting his skin, pulling him with all her might. His balance is off and he lands into the puddle as well resulting in more droplets of mud to splatter across them both, and kitty splashes his face with some of the puddle.

He grins but growls loudly as she splashes him, and she tries to escape by crawling away, him grabbing ahold of her ankle and dragging her backwards on her front a little ways through the puddle.

"Baka" she groans as she is then undoubtedly well and truly drenched with mud all over. She must have looked a sight to see. Really. She even felt mud inside her boots and in her hair.  
>She sits on him and begins trying to splash muddy water over him, and he overpowers her with his shinobi strength, flipping them over and beginning a wrestling match.<p>

Mud was being thrown all over the shop. After a while of splashing and messing around in the mud, kitty gives in.

"I'd say that's a tie" she says, grinning at him.

His brown orbs look down at them both and he laugh haughtily, "I think the mud won really", flashing her a big smile.

Fern had begun to make her way over to the messy two covered in mud, amused. "I am not washing either of your clothes okay?" she jokes.

Kitty looks up at her and strikes a pose on her side, a fake model pose, Her hand on her hip and pouting for dramatic effect. Fern laughs, holding a hand out for her friend, to which kitty takes, using it to help her stand up. Leaving muddy ooziness on Fern's hand. She pulls a disgusted face at it and wipes it on Naruto's sleeve (he'd just reached them). Hinata was at naruto's side, looking at the two very messy and drenched people in front of her with wide translucent eyes.

Kitty looks at Kiba and smirks evilly, "hug!" And she hugs him, a loud squelch sound as their muddy torso's make contact, making kitty laugh.

She then tries to hug Fern, who begins to run away across the field, and kiba joins in, akamaru flopping and rolling on his back in the mud before chasing after his owner.

Naruto and hinata follow suit, at a slower pace. Fern was running as if her life depended on it, away from the two muddy monsters who were beginning to catch up to her head start. She squeals as a splash of muddy water comes her way, swiftly moving between the trees.

"Stop guys! This isn't funny!" She cries out as she runs away, although she was laughing loudly.

Kitty didn't think she'd ever had this much fun.

* * *

><p>That evening, a certain red head had entered Kitty and Fern's little accommodation, checking up on them as he had been busy with official business for the better part of the day. He had slightly regretted not being able to attend the training session, but Suna matters were suna matters and they had to be addressed.<p>

As he enters the livingroom, he comes face to face with the most peculiar sight; lots of clothing all strewn over the chairs. His eyebrow rises, what was all this?

His eyes scan the entire room, bits of clothing all over, some on chairs, a few on the floor and most importantly, no one seemed to be around. Pressuming it was because he hadn't bothered to use his chakra to detect them, he was sure he felt his own amount of chakra in another area of the house. That would be kitty he thought.

He then catches sight of something on one of the chairs, and he moves closer to investigate. He picks up the garment, it barely unrecognisable due to it being utterly covered in mud. What had they both been up to today? He'd have to talk to Naruto and find out. It was obviously something extremely messy...

He then inspects the garment closer, his sea foam eyes widening as he realises what it was. His face goes a little pink.

"Oh hey Gaara! I didn't know you'd be visiting tonight-"

Fern had come into the room, spotting gaara and she stops halfway through her sentence and mid-stride as she clocks him properly.

"Gaara...why are you holding Kitty's bra?"

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Lap: Chapter Thirteen<strong>


End file.
